A-Squad-B-Squad and C-Squad:
by guardianranger
Summary: Meet the kids of the former rangers. Charlotte is keeping a dark secret from the samurai rangers. Amber is trying hard to fit in.
1. Chapter 1

A-Squad: B-Squad: C-Squad

Chapter One: A-Squad

Author's Note: I will need some names for the members of the Squads, Thanks!

1: Name-

Age:between 19-22 Years old

Parents:Any Generation-minus the samurai rangers/operation overdrive rangers.

Siblings: (4)

Color:**Green**

Hair:

Eyes:

Hobbies.

2. Name:

Age:19-22 years old

Siblings (2)

Parent: Any generation-minus the samurai and operation overdrive rangers

Color:**Pink**

Hair:

Eyes:

Hobbies:

3: Name:

Age:19-22 Years old

Parents:Any generation minus the samurai and operation overdrive rangers.

Color:**Blue**

4: Name: Mackenzie Sanders-Adopted at the age of 10 years old

Age: 19 years old right now.

Parent: Trini Kwan-deceased.

Color:**Black**

Siblings: (none)

5: Name:

Color:**Silver**

Parent:Any generation minus the samurai and operation overdrive rangers.

Mackenzie Sanders was eating breakfast with Derek Oliver and his 4 siblings who all rangers like their parents. She's been living with Derek Oliver and his family members since the death of her adopted mom-Trini the first yellow ranger.

Derek Oliver was 16 years old on the B-Squad at space patrol delta-his twin sister is a ranger at the Elite/Solar Academy.

Older brother Nicholas Oliver-who is 19 years old is getting married to Anna Scott daughter of Jason Scott the first red ranger, although he won't be there for his second oldest daughter-he was killed along with Trini overseas.

"Derek! Have you heard anything from the others?"asked Amanda Scott the oldest daughter of the Scott family members.

Derek looks at his 2 of his friends walking into the living quarters at the academy at space patrol delta. Where he was just assigned on the B-Squad Ranger-Mackenzie Sanders being assigned as A-Squad Ranger-being Black through. "No! I haven't heard anything yet. But, I'm worried about Amber it's been at least 12 years since the death of her mom-Cassie Chen the second pink space ranger"answered Derek.

Derek meeting Amber when visiting the jungle fury ranger headquarters-it's where Amber has been staying before joining B-Squad.

"You aren't the only who should be worried about Amber right now,she resigned herself as a ranger went back to duty at jungle fury headquarters"answered Anna Scott racing towards her older sister Amanda, followed by Nicholas Oliver who talking to his uncles.

(Samurai Headquarters)

Charolotte (Adopted)

Age:14

Charolotte last name is unknown for now,she lost her family members in a fire was rescue by a mystery stranger-dropped at the headquarters at the samurai.

Hides a hidden secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Riley Dana Chen

Riley Dana Chen is the daughter to Kai the blue lost galaxy ranger and Kendrix the pink lost galaxy ranger. She has two siblings who are Jake and Mimi Chen who are 10 years old twins.

Age:19 Years old

Hair:Black

Eyes:Brown

Hobbies:Plays music.

Color:**Pink**

On the A-Squad with Mackenzie Sanders who is pink.

Like I mention before still need names for the A-Squad,B-Squad and C-Squad members.

(A-Squad)-age is between 19-22 years old

Name:

Color:Blue

Parent:Any generation minus the operation overdrive and samurai rangers

Siblings: 4

Name:

Color:Green

Parent:Any Generation minus the operation overdrive, samurai rangers and ninja storm rangers.

Siblings:3

Name:

Color:Silver

Parent: Any generation minus the samurai rangers

Siblings:3

(B-Squad) age between 14-18 Years old

Name:

Color:Green

Siblings:5

Parent:Any Generation minus the samurai rangers

Name:

Color:Red

Parent:Any Generation minus the samurai rangers

Siblings:None

Name:Charolotte-Last name unknown

Adopted: By the Samurai rangers

Age:14

Color:Purple

Siblings:20 meaning rangers from all different teams-meaning the samurai,operation ovedrive,jungle fury and ninja storm ranger team.

Name:Amber Chen

Color:Pink for B-Squad

Age:14

Parent:Cassie Chen:deceased

Riley was sitting along with the Scott's, Desantoes and Oliver family kids at one of the huge tables at space partol delta academy-where she gotten chosen to be the Pink A-Squad Ranger two months ago.

"Amanda! How's your internship at Angel Grove Hospital?"asked Riley towards Amanda Scott the oldest of Jason Scott kids.

Amanda looking up from drinking some water of course. "Not that bad, only if I could be transfer to another hospital"groaned Amanda.

"It is that bad at Angel Grove Hospital?"asked Roy (Hillard) Scott who missed his mom-Katherine Hillard who was killed in England.

Amanda nods her head. "Yes! I hate my partner who never shows up to work has me to do all the work all the time"groaned Amada.

"Ms. Scott could transfer to space patrol delta academy,make sure to tell the new commander here"said Andrea Drew-adopted daughter to Sydney Drew and Kay Flanigan who is a medical doctor for the Silver Guardians.

Amanda peeks up. "Are you sure can do that?"asked Amanda.

Riley shakes her head. "Andrea! Shouldn't make promises like that. How do you know that Commander Tate is going to allow that to happen"answered Riley.

Andrea glares at Riley in the face. "Commander Sky Tate happens to be my uncle and godfather-he wouldn't say no to his favorite niece"answered Andrea leaving the mess hall area to see Sky Tate.

Riley stands up from the table. "Favorite niece or not-Commander Tate has other cadets to worry about at the moment-I'm off in seeing my cousins"answered Riley waving away to Mackenzie Sanders who has been living with Derek Oliver for the past 10 years now.

(Jungle Fury Rangers) Headquarters at the moment

Jasmine,Amelia,Meghan Corbrett the daughters to Mike Corbrett who is the older brother to leo Corbrett of the lost galaxy rangers teams. They grew up with Riley Morgan for several years-when their parents went missing in action haven't been found.

Meghan is 19 years old

Amelia is 16 years

Jasmine is 14 years old

Erin Delagdo is cousins to Elizabeth Delgado who is the yellow space partol delta rangers she is 16 years old at the moment.

Meghan,Amelia,Jasmine,Jake,Mimi,Alexander-Leo's oldest boy in the family-whose is 21 has custody of his cousins-since the disappearence of his dad,aunt and uncle.

Alexander Corbrett is a fire ninja at the elite/solar academy where Amber comes from along with her friends harley Parkerson who is the silver ranger on the ninja storm ranger team and christian chen-on the operation overdrive ranger as the green ranger.

Jordan Myers is the son to Eric Myers who is the quantum ranger for timeforce is a silver guardian officers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Amber

_Amber Chen (James) adopted daughter to Robert James who is the mentor and a ranger to the jungle fury rangers._

_Lost Cassie Chen at the age of 2 years old, lived at the elite/solar academy for the last 12 years of her life-now living in Ocean Bluff-trying to fit into new found ranger team._

_Only three people who aren't giving Amber a hard time are Lily,RJ and Fran. Lily happy there's another female to talk to on the team._

_Dominick-the white ranger was busy serving the customers at the pizza parlor._

_Fran was busy at the cash register._

_Casey,Lily and Theo were doing different jobs at the parlor._

_Theo looked at Casey and Lily in the face. "Did you hear that Amber isn't a ranger anymore?"asked Theo._

_"Where did you get this information from?"asked Lily who curious._

_Theo looks at Lily in the face. "Hello! Amber has been back to jungle fury headquarters hasn't gone back to the space partol delta academy for the past 5 days now"answered Theo._

_"Theo! It's not our business"answered Casey putting some cheese on the pizzas._

_"It's our business if Amber is staying at our headquarters"murmured Theo not knowing that Amber overheard everything going on the staircase._

_Amber comes down the stairs-pulls up her hair, starts making an ice cream sundae she had invented._

_"Amber! How are you doing?"asked Lily who was worried._

_Amber looks up from getting some ice cream out of the freezer. "Fine! Being at the academy is alot different,I miss my mom"answered Amber sadly._

_Dominick pokes his head into the kitchen. "Amber! There are some people here to see you"shouted Dominick._

_Amber brings the sundae-almost dropping it of course. _

_Standing there was Riley Dana Chen-Morgan-Jordan Myers,Harley Parkerson-special friend who grew up with her at the elite/solar academy for the past 12 years of her life. The three of them waved at Amber James._

_Amber shoves the ice cream at Jake and Mimi Morgan-who came along with their relatives who were sitting at one of the huge tables in the pizza place._

_(Author's note) Riley,Jake and Mimi go by their mom maiden name-which is kendrix morgan-instead of their dad-which is Kai Chen-so other cadets won't be jealous of them._

_"Ice cream!"exclaimed the twins._

_"Ice Cream! Not so fast"answered Jasmine Corbrett taking the ice cream away from the two twins._

_"Jasmine! We are hungry"whinned Jake._

_Amber hugs her friends around the shoulders. "What are you doing here?" Did Commander Tate let you come here?"asked Amber who was curious._

_"We came to visit you Amber, miss you at the academy it's not the same with out you there"answered Jordan Myers sitting at the table._

_"Uncle Sky let me come"answered Riley missing her parents-who went missing in action. Riley,Jake and Mimi Morgan have been living with the former B-Squad Rangers/plus the Corbretts who were on the same ranger team as their parents._

_"We had to get away from the academy for awhile,there are some cadets we can't stand at the moment"murmured Harley Parkerson even through she's not a ranger at the academy although is one on the ninja storm ranger team._

_Amber looks at her friends. "Three pizzas on the house"answered Amber disappearing into the kitchen area to make some food for her friends._

_Theo looks at Amber in the face. "You can't give food away like that. Even if your friends happens to be kids of rangers"answered Theo._

_Amber giving Theo a look in the face. "I happen to have permission from RJ to do that. If you have a problem with the situation talk to my dad upstairs"snapped Amber angrily._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Zachary (Zach) Collins.

_Name:Zachary-Zach Collins_

_Parents:Wesley Collins-Jennifer Scott_

_Age:14 Years Old_

_C-Squad:_

_Color:I already have a red ranger for both teams-meaning B-Squad and C-Squad and neither of them are leaders for their teams._

_(B-Squad) Ranger Team are between ages-14-18 years old only._

_Hi! My name is Zachary (Zach) Collins my parents happen to be Wesley Collins and Jennifer Scott who came back in time to save my dad's world._

_At the time my dad wasn't even supposed to be a red ranger for timeforce,he changed it-when my mom's fiance died in battle in the future time-well he was supposed to die-they fake his death in the future time._

_I'm cousins to Jordan Myers who happens to be friends of Amber James-Riley Morgan and Harley Parkerson who are rangers on either A-Squad or B-Squad._

_Amber recently dropped out of the spd academy for the past 5 days now,probably has to do with the anniversary of her mom's death-13 years ago._

_Right Now I'm listening to Andrea Drew adopted daughter to Sydney Drew who is a former pink spd ranger,complaining at the moment._

_"How could Uncle Sky do that to me?"shouted Andrea throwing her hands up in the air._

_"Andrea! Keep it down some people are trying to study for exams"answered Theodore Scott glaring at Andrea in the face._

_"Andrea! What are you complaning about?"asked Roy Scott who was wondering._

_"Roy! Cadets are trying to study here in our living quarters"snapped Emma Scott glaring at her brother in the face._

_Roy shug his shoulders,munching on some cereal._

_"Uncle Sky! Said that Amanda can't transfer unless she has permission from her guardian to move to the academy. But! She is legal age to transfer"answered Andrea pointing it out._

_"Andrea! Did you even asked Commander Tate before making a promise to Amanda?"asked Erin Delgado who is the adopted sister and cousin to Elizabeth Delgado who was a former yellow spd ranger._

_Andrea shakes her head. "Didn't think he would say no,I'm his favorite niece and godchild"answered Andrea sitting down on the couch._

_"Andrea! Do you have permission to be in A-Squad Common rooms?"asked Mackenzie Sanders who came walking into the common rooms._

_"There's no law saying I can't be here"answered Andrea standing up._

_Mackenzie Sanders points towards the doorway of the common rooms. "Out! We don't want you here"answered Mackenzie._

_Andrea looks at Mackenzie Sanders in the face. "Why are they allowed to stay in A-Squad common rooms, but I'm not?"asked Andrea pointing it out._

_"I invited them here to study for exams"answered Anna Scott pointing it out to Andrea._

_"You aren't even on the squad yet"answered Andrea._

_Nicholas Oliver comes walking in. "Anna is here in the common rooms-just was assigned to be a resident advisor for A-Squad/she happens to be my fiance"answered Nicholas arms folded across his chest._

_Andrea storms out of the commons rooms-just before turning back towards the others in the room. "Commander Tate! Will hear about this matter"shouted Andrea angrily storming out of the room._

_Zach Collins decided to take a dip in the pool after studying for some exams for the next 3 days._

_Author's Note: I just need names for (A-Squad-for Blue-Green-Yellow-And Silver)-(B-Squad-Navy-Aqua-Gold-Silver)_

_I already have a red,purple,pink and orange rangers for B-Squad_

_(C-Squad) colors are red-yellow-purple-pink-blue and black-Ages between-12-14 years old._

_Thanks! So Much._

_B-Squad:_

_Name:_

_Color:**Navy**_

_Siblings (none)_

_Parents:Any Generation minus Space Partol delta/samurai rangers._

_Age:Between 14-18 years old_

_Name:_

_Color:**Aqua**_

_Siblings:4_

_Parent:Any Generation minus the samurai rangers_

_Age:14-18 years old_

_Name:_

_Color:**Green**_

_Siblings: 4_

_Parent:Any Generation minus the samurai rangers_

_Name:Ciara-(Andros adopted daughter)_

_Color:**Red**_

_Birth Parents:Unknown_

_Siblings-None-although thinks most of the male rangers as family members._

_Age:Unknown yet_

_Hair:Black_

_Eyes:Brown_

_Height:4"9 _

_Name:Gwen Bradley_

_Color:Unknown yet_

_Siblings:2-Hunter and Blake Bradley._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Charolotte-Purple ranger for-B-Squad:

_Charolotte was only 10 years old when being dropped off at the Shiba household. Has been living there since-before jayden had the others has rangers. She is now 12 years old at the moment-when Jayden,Mia,Emily,Antonio,Mike and Kevin came a team._

_Mia and Emily happy there was another girl living with them._

_Kevin wasn't so sure about having another person to look after._

_Charolotte has been pretty close to Jayden ever since being dropped off at the Shiba household._

_Kevin was pacing back and forth outside-turns towards his friends._

_Jayden was somewhere else-doing some errands._

_Antonio was fishing again so early in the morning._

_Mia was in the kitchen making some food for her friends and team mates._

_Emily was with Mike practicing some movements._

_Kevin came walking into the kitchen area of the house,saw Mia cooking away. "Mia! What do you think of Charolotte?"asked Kevin._

_Mia looks at Kevin in the face."Charolotte she's very nice,although is very close to Jayden"answered Mia._

_Kevin walks away from the kitchen-watching Mike and Emily who were outside._

_Charolotte happen to be outside-watching the two of course-hiding in plain sight._

_Kevin looks at Emily and Mike who stop to get a drink of water from their bottles on the ground. _

_Mike looks at Kevin in the face. "Do you want something?"Asked Mike drinking some water._

_"What do you think of Charolotte living here? Even through she's a danger"asked Kevin._

_Emily looked at Kevin in the face. "What makes you think Charolotte is a danger to us?"asked Emily._

_Charolotte smiles to herself at the moment._

_"We all had to leave our families to become rangers,I think Charolotte should contribrute if she's going to stay here at the Shiba house"answered Kevin._

_Mike glares at Kevin in the face. "I really don't think it's our choice,incase you forgotten Charolotte lost her family members in a fire long time ago. Jayden told me a couple months ago"answered Mike walking into the house_

_(During lunch time)_

_Antonio ended up catching some fresh fish was cooking it._

_Jayden was back from his errands._

_Everyone was at the table eating lunch._

_"Has anyone seen Charolotte?"asked Jayden who was wondering why he hasn't seen his adopted little sister anywhere outside-where they were eating lunch._

_"No! We haven't seen"answered Mia and Emily at once._

_Kevin makes a face-meaning the food that Mia had made of course._

_Antonio said he would check,also close to Charolotte._

_Charolotte was just coming downstairs, when Antonio found her._

_Antonio saw Charolotte-although knew something was wrong. "Charolotte is something wrong?"asked Antonio._

_Charolotte not sure what to say to her other brother. "I don't want anyone to get into trouble"whispered Charolotte._

_Antonio kneels down to Charolotte level._

_"Antonio! Please don't say anything"begged Charolotte._

_(Antonio and Charolotte appeared at the table)_

_Food was already on the plates._

_Charolotte takes a sip of orange juice,is thinking a moment-in what to say to the samurai rangers. _

_Everyone else was eating,drinking or talking to each other._

_Mike kind of noticed that Charolotte hasn't join the coverstation. "Charolotte! Why we do something after lunch together"said Mike._

_Charolotte saw that everyone looked at her in the face,she shugs her shoulders. Stands up from the table. "Excuse me please, I'm not very hungry"answered Charolotte walking away from the group heading inside._

_Antonio goes after Charolotte in a flash of lightening. "Wait a minute"shouted Antonio grabbing his plate of food._

_Came into the kitchen to see Charolotte taking something out of the fridge. "Charolotte! Where did that come from?"asked Antonio pointing to the dessert which was hidden from the others._

_Charolotte looks up from cutting a slice of cheesecake. "Do you want some? I made it this morning-when no one was here in the kitchen"answered Charolotte._

_Antonio knows something is up. "Charolotte! You should tell Jayden what's wrong"whispered Antonio._

_Charolotte shakes her head. "I can't tell Jayden,because it would hurt him. He and Mentor Ji raised me 2 years ago-after finding out I don't have any family left"answered Charolotte sitting down at the counter in the kitchen._

_Antonio takes a bite of the cheesecake-turns towards Charolotte. "Wow! This is the best cheesekcake ever"answered Antonio._

_Charolotte turns towards Antonio. "Do you want to take some to the others?"asked Charolotte._

_"Only if you come with me?"asked Antonio wanting to know what was wrong with his adopted little sister._

_(Others looked up) when they see Antonio bringing out dessert._

_"Antonio! You didn't have to make a dessert"exclaimed Mentor Ji._

_Antonio laughs and shakes his head. "I didn't make it,Charolotte did this morning"laughed Antonio._

_Forks or spoons frozed in mid-air._

_Kevin coughs a bit._

_Mia turns towards Charolotte. "You have to tell me the recipe"begged Mia._

_Charolotte asked a question towards the samurai rangers. "Am I a burden to you guys?"asked Charolotte._

_Mike and Emily glared at Kevin in the face-knowning that Charolotte must heard them talking to Kevin._

_Jayden reaches across the table. "Charolotte what makes you think your a burden to us?"asked Jayden._

_Charolotte pulls out a letter hands it to Mentor Ji who reads it._

_Mentor Ji reads the contents of the letter._

_"Mentor Ji what does the letter say?"asked Jayden who was wondering._

_Mentor Ji looks at Charolotte-smiles at her of course. "It's your letter can tell them if you want to"answered Mentor Ji._

_Charolotte stands up now. "I have been accepted into space partol delta academy for those who have special abilites"answered Charolotte._

_Kevin jumps from the table. "I knew you were hiding something"shouted Kevin._

_His team mates give him a look in the face._

_Charolotte looks at Antonio and Jayden in the face. "I haven't accepted,don't want to leave my brothers here"answered Charolotte._

_Kevin murmurs something. "Antonio and Jayden aren't going to be alone"murmured Kevin out loud._

_"Kevin! Shut up"answered Mike angrily._

_Mentor Ji stands up. "Why don't we give Antonio,Jayden and Charolotte some time alone"answered Mentor Ji giving the others a look in the face._

_(Kevin had to be carried into the headquarters) by Mike who wasn't happy one bit._

_Jayden looks at Charolotte in the face. "Charolotte! What makes you think your a burden here? Antonio and I love having you here"answered Jayden._

_Charolotte shakes her head. "I think it's best if I leave,because your team mates don't want me here"answered Charolotte._

_Antonio and Jayden weren't too happy about that situation._

_(5 hours later) Charolotte was at the academy-was put on B-Squad after doing some tests with the others._

_(Although Charolotte already had a morpher) something she had gotten from her birth parents. Not knowing she would meet her brother-who happens to be a former anger._


	6. Chapter 6

Ciara:

_Name:Ciara_

_Birth Parents:Deceased_

_Siblings:Alot of them-seeing they are former rangers-or rookies._

_Age:14 Years old_

_Color:Red-not the leader for B-Squad through_

_Came from the same planet as Prince Trey-Eltar-where Zordon was captured many years ago. (Ciara) parents happen to be royal blood-distant cousin to Prince Trey._

_Ciara is looking at a picture of her birth parents-who she never met before. They were taken away from her-Gold Rangers ended up rescuing her bringing Ciara to Zordon-who gave her to Andros-when he was captured by the Evil._

_(Ashley and Cassie are no longer in this story) they died._

_Justin,Andros,Karone,Zhane,T:J and Carlos were talking at their favorite juice bar-now._

_"How is Amber doing since the last time we seen her?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_Ciara came walking into the juice bar-looking at the rangers who helped raised her on the ship-although a ship wasn't a place to raised a child-so she was sent to live with Justin Steward and Rocky Desantoes who has custody of Justin since the death of his dad._

_Justin looks over to see his adopted little sister-Ciara walking into the juice bar. "Andros! Is there a reason why Ciara is here? Not back at the space partol delta academy"asked Justin pointing to where Ciara came into the place._

_Carlos,Zhane,Karone,T:J and Andros looked to where Ciara came walking into the juice bar area._

_Nathan Carson,Maria Evans,Jasmine Corbrett,Danielle Grayson,Melinda and Kerrick Mitchell came walking shortly._

_Ryan Mitchell came walking into the juice bar-following his two adopted kids-Melinda Mitchell who lost her parents-Kerrick Mitchell-who happens to be Melinda's biological father-who gotten younger from the elders from Eltar. Kerrick happens to be Andros team mates from the first space ranger team-that killed his wife._

_"Ryan! What brings you here?"asked Carlos standing up._

_Ryan points to the kids who were surrounding Ciara form at one of the tables. Before he could say anything to the space rangers._

_Derek Oliver and his siblings came racing into the juice bar. "Uncle Ryan! What are you doing here?"asked Derek who was wondering why some of the former rangers were here at the juice bar now._

_"Kerrick and Melinda wanted to see Ciara"answered Ryan pointing to where his two adopted kids where._

_Ciara can sense certain things from happening at the moment. She stands up away from the others. "Trouble!"shouted Ciara racing out of the juice bar in a flash of lightening._

_(Nathan Carson calls for back-up) seeing he's on ranger team one that's not part of space partol delta academy._

_(Former Rangers) came racing out of the juice bar._

_Charolotte was already there in her ranger form with Ciara by her side already._

_Ciara ended up getting blasted by these anicent aliens who came out of nowhere._

_"No! Spd Orange Ranger"shouted Derek racing towards his team mates._

_Andros and justin had to be hold back by the other adults rangers. _

_"No! Let's us go"shouted Justin kicking angrily._

_"Ciara needs us"shouted Andros._

_(Ciara and Charolotte ranger uniforms are different than the others on the other squads) Charolotte-uniform was black and purple-with a lightening across her chest. Ciara uniform was black and red-wearing a skirt part of her uniform._

_Mouths were wide open of course._

_Charolotte didn't care if everyone knew about her secret. "Purple Blazing Dragon"shouted Charolotte-lights surrounding her form now._

_Anicent Aliens were blasted out of the air and ground._

_(Samurai Rangers) were watching the news at their headquarters when they gotten the news about a new team of rangers._

_Reporters" We have some news that a new team of rangers-had blasted some aliens out of the air and ground. We have no more information given at the moment. All we know these new rangers are from space partol delta academy"said the reporter._

_Lauren (new to the team)-Jayden older sister was watching the news, Jayden, Antonio,Mike,Kevin,Mia and Emily frozed in their spots._

_Lauren,Mia and Emily looked at each other in the face. They raced out of the house in a flash of lightening._

_"Girls! Where are you going?"asked their sensei._

_"Charolotte she's at space partol delta we have to see if she's ok"answered Mia._

_Kevin points something out to his team mates. "We have no idea if Charolotte was even part of the battle to begin with"answered Kevin pointing it._

_Jayden and Lauren looked at each other in the face-they already knew the answer._

_(Back at the battle scene) Charolotte ended up using too much of her gift._

_"Charolotte! Answer me"begged Ciara_

_Charolotte was on the ground-after using her gift on the anicent aliens._

_(We should move before anymore show up"answered Carlos._

_(Taken to Oliver/Corbrett home)_

_Charolotte was being treated by Amanda Scott-who had just came home-heard from her cousin-Derek who had called her at the house._

_(All of the members) of the Scott and Olivers were at the house._

_"Charolotte! She's not dead?"asked Amelia who was curious._

_Amanda came out of the room-that Charolotte was using in the mean time. "No! She's not dead,although needs to rest"answered Amanda sitting down on the couch._

_(4 hours later) back at the space partol delta academy area._

_Charolotte was in her quarters-meaning the apartment she shares with her fellow teammates-happens to be the leader for B-Squad._

_(Ciara was in the common room) for A-Squad she couldn't sleep one bit. Was ordered to rest like Derek and Charolotte were doing at the moment._

_Nicholas Oliver was studying his exams-was watching Ciara from the corner of his eye. _

_"Nicholas! How's are the others doing?"asked Kimberly walking into the A-Squad common room. She's worried about Derek-her son-who was involved in his first battle._

_"Both Charolotte and Derek are sleeping right now, as for Ciara nope"answered Nicholas pointing to where Ciara was._

_"Ciara! Sweetie shouldn't you be resting in your apartment?"Asked Kimberly who was wondering why Ciara would be in A-Squad Common Room area._

_Ciara turns sightly towards the first pink ranger in the face. "I was hoping that Riley or Mackenzie would be here-guess they are still in Ocean Bluff"answered Ciara walking out of the common rooms-back towards her apartment complex._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Wesley Collins/Eric Myers

_Eric laughs after reading something from his son-wrote to him. _

_Wesley comes walking into the silver guardians headquarters. "Eric! what's so funny?"asked Wesley who wondering._

_Eric puts the letter down on the table. "Jordan! Wrote to me that he can't stand Andrea-who complains about everything. He wish could turn her into a frog"answered Eric laughing._

_Wesley frowns at his partner. "I really don't think my nephew would want to get exspelled from the academy"answered Wesley sitting down at the table in the headquarters of the silver guardians._

_(Knocked on the doorway)_

_"Come in"shouted Eric._

_Zach Collins comes walking into his father and uncle's private office, sits down on their couch._

_"Zach! Why aren't you at the academy?"asked Wesley who was worried something bad happen._

_Zach shugs his shoulders at his dad. _

_"Zach! Does Commander Tate know your here?"asked Eric._

_Zach nods his head-closes his eyes._

_"How's Jordan doing?"asked Eric who was wondering about his only child._

_Zach with his eyes still closed. "Jordan! Happens to be in OceanBluff"answered Zach falling asleep on the couch._

_"Son! Maybe you should be back at your quarters at the academy"answered Wesley._

_Zach shakes his head. "Nope! That' not going to happen if I have to hear Andrea complaning not being the same color as her mom on C-Squad"answered Zach angrily._

_"C-Squad! Zach what color are you?"asked Max who is the blue wildforce ranger._

_Zach opens his eyes-shugs his shoulders. "They haven't decided what color I'm yet-although already know I'm not red"answered Zach._

_"Whose the red ranger for-C-Squad?"asked Alyssa the white/pink wildforce ranger._

_"Maria Evans is the red ranger for-C-Squad-she's in second of commanding our squad"answered Jordan Myers coming into the headquarters of the silver guardians-placing some pizza on the table._

_"Jordan! How are you doing?"Asked Max._

_"Fine! Went with Riley to see Amber in Ocean Bluff-she happens to be no longer a pink ranger for B-Squad anymore"answered Jordan sitting down on the couch._

_"How would you know this information son?"asked Eric who was curious._

_Jordan looks at his father in shocked. "You don't know it happens to be the anniversay of Amber's mom death 12 years ago"answered Jordan._

_"Who happen to be the second pink space ranger who died in the hospital"answered Jay Landors walking into the headquarters._

_"Jay! What are you doing here?"asked Jordan._

_"Came to get Jordan and Zach,we have a problem"answered Jay._

_Both Zach and Jordan stood up now. _

_"What kind of problem are we talking about?"Asked Zach who was wondering._

_Jay landors not sure what to say. "Some of the parents were taken hostage,my mom was among them"answered Jay._

_Wesley looks at Eric in the face. "We are coming back with you"answered Wesley._


	8. Chapter 8

Charolotte:Part II

_Charolotte was having some kind of strange dream-of her past-not knowing what was going around her at the moment-her not knowing that some of the parents were taken hostage._

_"Charolotte please don't cry, do back to sleep"begged two voices trying to get their little sister to sleep._

_"Mommy! Daddy"whinned Charolotte._

_"Mom and Dad aren't coming back they are gone"answered a voice._

_"Alexandra! Shouldn't be telling Charolotte that-she doesn't understand"answered the voice._

_"Bridge and Sky! What am I supposed to tell Charolotte that our parents aren't coming back again"snapped Alexandra._

_"Charolotte doesn't remember her parents-they dropped her off at our doorstep"answered Sky-seeing Bridge and him have been brothers to Charolotte._

_(Charolotte wakes up from the dream) could it be true that Sky and bridge are my brothers by blood._

_Could hear banging noises in the apartment-where she shares with Derek and Ciara at the moment._

_Derek racing towards the apartment doorway-frozed in seeing his older brother nicholas standing there._

_Nicholas was standing there with the others-meaning the Scotts,Desantoes and Oliver at the doorway._

_"Nicholas! What's wrong?"asked Ciara yawning._

_"Our parents have been taken hostage by those anicent aliens we fought earlier during the week"answered Rose crying into Justin shoulders._

_That had alerted Charolotte at once. "Anyone else taken?"asked Charolotte who was worried._

_"Commander Sky Tate,Kay Flanigan, Blake Bradley,Tori Hanson,Shane,Cam and Kira Ford were taken hostage among our parents"answered Jay Landors racing towards the group standing there._

_Charolotte starts to shake now."No!"shouted Charolotte._

_Her teammates and friends looked at her in the face._

_"Charolotte! What's wrong?"asked Amanda who was worried._

_Charolotte races out of the apartment._

_"Wait! We were told to stay in B-Squad apartment until we get further instructions"shouted Zach Collins._

_Too late Charolotte disappearing out of nowhere._

_"Should someone go after her?"asked Jasmine Corbrett returning from her home._

_(Group go after Charolotte in a flash of lightening)_

_Conference room area_

_Sydney Drew,Elizabeth Delgado,Jack Landors,Bridge Carson were among the former rangers who were still there._

_When Charolotte brusts into the conference room area._

_"Cadet you shouldn't be here right now"exclaimed Taylor Earhardt._

_Charolotte turns towards Taylor Earhardt in the face. "I don't answer you to -espeically for my brother sake"snapped Charolotte._

_"Brother! Charolotte we were told you don't have any siblings"answered Sydney pointing it out._

_Charolotte shows them her morpher."I always had this morpher since the day I was drop at the Shiba home. Been getting strange dreams-one that had Sky Tate,Bridge Carson and a girl named Alexandra"answered Charolotte._

_Bridge Carson does the only thing he could think of at the time-he passed out do in seeing his lost sister-the one he was told died in the fire with his parents._

_"Bridge!"shouted Sydney and Elizabeth helping their friend._

_Charolotte turns towards the former B-Squad rangers in the face. "I need to know who is Alexandra?"asked Charolotte._

_Sydney looked up from helping Bridge off the floor. "Alexandra was Sky's and Bridge's cousin on the side of Sky Tate family members. She raised Sky and Bridge since the death of his parents."answered Sydney._

_Charolotte shocked of the news. "Who did the purple morpher belong too then?"asked Charolotte._

_Bridge wakes up now-looks at his lost sister in the face._

_"There's never been a purple spd ranger ever on the ranger squad. Where did you get the morpher?"asked Jack Landors pointing it out._

_Charolotte looking confused at the moment. "I always had this morpher-since was rescued by a mystery stranger dropped off at the Shiba home-like 4 years ago"answered Charolotte._

_Authors' Note: I'm changing the part where Charolotte came into Jayden and Mentor Ji life at the age of 10 years old-instead she was 8 at the time it happen._

_"Charolotte let us see the morpher"answered Eric Myers._

_Charolotte shakes her head. "I can't my morpher it only appears if there's trouble,Lt. Carson I need permission to take some time off?"asked Charolotte._

_Bridge Carson was about to nod his head agreeing with his lost sister._

_When the other cadets came racing into the conference room._

_"Time off for what?"asked Alexander Corbrett._

_"What about our parents aren't you going to be helping with the seach?"asked Andrea Drew._

_Charolotte shakes her head."No! I'm not going to be helping with the search,I need some time to think of what to do"answered Charolotte about to leave the conference room area._

_Andrea stop her from leaving the conference room area."You aren't leaving here until you tell us what's going on here?"asked Andrea._

_Charolotte glares at Andrea in the face."I don't have to tell you anything,especially when my brother is on the same team as your mom"snapped Charolotte walking out of the conference room area._

_Andrea turns towards her mom-Sydney Drew Flanigan in the face. "Mom! What does Charolotte mean?"asked Andrea who wants answers._

_(Back at the Shiba house)_

_Lauren,Jayden and Antonio were worried about Charolotte._

_Jayden was more worried-knows his little adopted daughter has had nightmares since living in the samurai headquarters._

_Mike came racing into the room. "Hey! We have a problem, some of the parents of the kids at the space partol delta were taken hostage"answered Mike._

_(Sensor goes off) everyone but Lauren goes to fight a battle._

_(15 minutes later) the group came back to the headquarters._

_Lauren is talking to someone-meaning it's Charolotte dress in a robe-that is covering her face._

_Mentor Ji looks at the rangers in the face. "Rangers! Should warn you there is someone who came to visit you. She is talking to Lauren right now"answered Mentor Ji._

_(Rangers walking into the sitting room area)_

_"Who in the hell are you?"asked Kevin._

_"Kevin!"answered lauren giving him a look in the face._

_Charolotte takes the robe off of her form-turns sightly towards the samurai rangers._

_Mouths were wide open now._

_"Charolotte what are you doing here?"asked Mia._

_Charolotte turns towards Mentor Ji,Jayden and the others in the face. "My brother happens to be a former B-Squad Ranger-who was told I died in that fire 4 years ago"answered Charolotte._

_Gasps could be heard throughout the room._

_"Charolotte! There's more right?"asked Mike._

_"So have you met anyone yet?"asked Emily and Mia who were wondering._

_Charolotte not sure what to say to the group. "Mentor Ji! Was there ever a purpler samurai morpher that you wouldn't know about?"asked Charolotte who was looking at the mentor._

_Mentor Ji is thinking a moment. "Yes! There was a purple samurai ranger morpher-but it's never been found. It was kept hidden from the others morphers"answered Mentor Ji._

_"Why haven't you mention this to us before?"asked Kevin pointing it out._

_Mentor Ji looks at his rangers in the face. "It didn't come to my mind"answered Mentor Ji._

_Charolotte looks at the group in the face. "It's strange that you may be looking at a new member of your samurai ranger team"answered Charolotte._

_Jayden,Mike,Lauren and Antonio already knew the answer._

_Kevin puts his footdown. "No! We don't need another teammate"answered Kevin._

_Charolotte looks at Kevin in the face. "Why don't you tell Jayden the truth-reason you didn't want me to stay here. Is it because I wasn't contribruting like the rest of you were?"snapped Charolotte walking upstairs to her bedroom._

_Jayden eyes looked at Kevin in the face, he stands up now. "I can't even talk to you right now,I'm going to check on my little sister"snapped Jayden walking to find Charolotte._

_(Charolotte) going into her old bedroom-which was actually was taken over by Lauren-who didn't know at first about Charolotte. She had returned to help the samurai rangers-out when Charolotte wasn't at the shiba house._

_Sits down on the bed-stares at the things in the bedroom-notices that Lauren's things were on the bed stand._

_(Lauren stares at the blue samurai ranger). "How could you do something stupid,am I suprised you were chosen to become the blue samurai ranger"answered Lauren walking out of the sitting room-to find Jayden and Charolotte._

_Found them 5 minutes later._

_Jayden was watching Charolotte looking out on the balacony towards the view of the backyard._

_Lauren put her hand on Jayden's shoulders. _

_Jayden looks at his older sister in the face._

_(Charolotte felt something was wrong) she suddenly fell to the floor of the bedroom. _

_Jayden and Lauren both raced towards Charolotte in a flash of lightening._

_"Charolotte! What's wrong?"asked Lauren._

_(Rest of the samurai rangers) racing upstairs in a flash of lightening._

_"What's wrong?"asked Mia._

_Mouths were wide open now._

_Charolotte calls out her powers"Go Go Samurai"shouted Charolotte._

_Jayden,Antonio,Mike,Mia,Lauren,Kevin and Emily turned towards Mentor Ji who stood shocked in seeing the lost purple samurai ranger-morpher which was on Charolotte wrist._

_(Charolotte disappears in a flash of lightening)_

_"Mentor Ji! You have some explaining to do"answered Kevin_

_Mentori Ji is thinking a moment to himself-looks at his rangers in the face. _

_"Why haven't we heard about a purple samurai ranger before?"asked Emily who was wondering._

_Mentor Ji thinking a moment. "There wasn't supposed to be a purple samurai ranger,like there wasn't supppsed to be gold ranger on the samurai ranger. The purple samurai ranger-the holder of that morpher-it didn't go that well"answered Mentor Ji._

_"Reason why the space partol delta academy has no clue in having a purple morpher to begin with"answered lauren knowing the answers._

_"You would know this information how?"asked Mia who was wondering._

_Lauren looks at them in the face. "I have many friends in alot of places"answered lauren._

_"We need to find Charolotte before anyone knows"answered Antonio pointing it out._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:Riley:Part II

_Riley Morgan-Pink-age 19, Mackenzie Sanders-age 19-black both on A-Squad,along with the other cadets on B-Squad and C-Squads._

_Some of the cadets and parents weren't too happy about finding out there's a purple samurai ranger-which happens to be the new holder on Charolotte Shiba wrist._

_"Your telling us just now-there's a purple samurai morpher-which we never heard about"shouted Taylor Earhardt angrily._

_Lt. Bridge Carson nods his head,he's more surprised now-knowing his lost-lost sister-one whose not true bloody by birth._

_Andrea Drew Flanigan looks at the cadets in the face, turns towards B-Squad. "Did you know about Charolotte having a purple morpher?"asked Andrea._

_Derek shakes his head,his siblings also agreeing they didn't know either._

_Ciara hasn't said one word-through-she knew-that Charolotte was given the morpher for protection by Commander Doggie,Jenna and Zordon._

_Kerrick and Melinda Mitchell knew too also._

_Amber James she also knows some little information given too._

_Rose still was crying into Justin's shoulders. "I want my dad"wailed Rose into Justin's shoulders. She always thought Justin as an older brother._

_Riley is thinking a moment-seeing her parents are missing in action along with the Corbretts. "Do you think the anicent aliens might have our parents?"asked Riley it's been at least over 10 years ago since her parents went missing._

_That snapped some of the former rangers-looking at Riley Morgan in the face._

_"Cadet Riley Morgan! Why would you think of that?"asked Joel Rawlings the green lightspeed rescue ranger._

_Riley looks at some of the former rangers in the face. "Incase you have forgotten my parents happen to be Kai the blue lost galaxy ranger and Kendrix and the pink lost galaxy ranger. They were taken along with my Uncle Leo and Uncle Mike 10 years ago"snapped Riley angrily._

_Alexander Corbrett-Leo's oldest son-adopted nods his head. "My cousins have been staying with me at my apartment complex since I have custody over of them-minus Meghan since she is of age"answered Alexander._

_"Riley,Mackenzie and the Scott's have been living with us"answered Nicholas Oliver pointing to some of the others rangers._

_(Suddenly Ciara) snapped out of her trance. "Red Accelerate Space Partol Delta"shouted Ciara transforming into her ranger powers-racing out of the conference room in a flash of lightening._

_"Ciara wait a minute"shouted Zach Collins calling out his powers out-meaning it's black_

_"Wait for us"shouted the rest his teammates._

_(Arrived to the battle scene) not to good at the moment._

_(Charolotte was already on the ground) when the others had arrived to the scene._

_Ciara was trying to protect Charolotte who was still injured the last time she had battle._

_Zach and Riley coming to the scene before any of their team mates came-were trying to protected Charolotte who wasn't moving in her ranger form._

_"Scorpions blazing arrows"shouted Zach angrily black spiders coming out of his arrows shooting at the bugs._

_(Others have arrived to the scene) saw that Ciara and Riley were trying to protect Charolotte who wasn't moving one bit._

_(Samurai Rangers) showed up to the scene-although weren't in their ranger form-saw the scene before them._

_Jayden and Antonio were about to go help the situation,but their team mates stop them._

_"Jayden!It's not our fight"answered Kevin pointing it out._

_Jayden glares at Kevin in the face. "Charolotte needs my help"answered Jayden._

_"Look the others are coming to help"answered Mia pointing to a group of others coming to aide their friends out._

_"Riley! Watch out"shouted Mackenzie throwing her black mist at the bugs._

_Riley ducked in time-from one of the bugs shooting spit at her."Wow!"shouted Riley dogging the spit going after her._

_(Moments laters) some of the former rangers came to aide their kids._

_(Ended up being C-Squad) who had destoryed the bugs into pieces-putting them into glasses._

_"Hey! We need help over here"shouted Maria Evans._

_Andrea Drew Flanigan-saw that 3 of her team mates racing over to Ciara-who was on the ground-like Charolotte was. "Hello! I need help too"shouted Andrea._

_"Are you hurt?"asked Riley who probably knows that Andrea just wants attention from others._

_"No!"answered Andrea._

_Riley limps towards her two friends of course._

_Melinda kneels down"Charolotte and Ciara! Don't you dare die on me"shouted Melinda angrily._

_(2 hours later) at space partol delta academy medical center._

_Samurai rangers were too-since Lt. bridge let Antonio and Jayden be there for Charolotte sake._

_Doctor Kitty Wananabe-daughter to Cam the green samurai ranger for the ninja storm ranger team-step out of the medical center._

_"So! What are the good news?"asked Zhane who was wondering._

_Kitty looks at some of the former rangers and rookies in the face. "Sorry! We aren't sure what's going to happen to the two girls"answered Kitty._

_Riley looks at the doctor in the face. "That's not good enough! Whose going to be taking over B-Squad? Since Derek is the only one on that team right now whose alive"snapped Riley angrily._

_"Seeing it's against the rules for siblings to be on the same team"answered Taylor pointing it out._

_"Hey! Blake and Hunter Bradley are on the same ranger team"answered Eric pointing it out._

_"Unless Amber decides to be on B-Squad for tempopary until we find more cadets willing to take the other spots"answered Elizabeth pointing it out._

_"That's going to a problem,since Amber isn't here to begin with"answered Jordan Myers pointing it out to the others._

_"I don't mind being on B-Squad"said Andrea hand up in the air._

_Carson shakes his head. "Andrea! That's not going to happen anytime soon"answered Bridge looking inside the doorway to the medical center area._

_A nurse pokes her head out of the doorway. "Ciara is awake,will be sore through"answered the nurse._

_"Thank god! Ciara is ok"answered karone and zhane at once._

_"What news on Charolotte?"asked Mike (the green samurai ranger) was wondering about._

_(Charolotte is currently in a deep coma at the moment)_

_Ciara slowly sits up from the bed. "Lt. Bridge I need to talk to you"answered Ciara who is suddenly closed to the doorway of the medical center area._

_Lt. Bridge Carson walking towards Ciara._

_"Ciara! you should be resting"answered karone._

_Ciara looks at her family members. "It can wait, this has to be done-since Charolotte is temporary in a coma right now"answered Ciara._

_(Coma being said out loud) some of the cadets didn't take it so well at all._

_Riley fainted at the news given._

_Zach ended up catching her before she hit the floor._

_Author's Note" PLEASE REVIEW BACK AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:Jungle fury Rangers:Part I

_Charolotte still was in a coma due to the second battle, Jayden wouldn't leave his adopted little side._

_His team mates were worried through._

_"Jayden can't stay here at space partol delta,he's our leader"answered kevin pointing it out._

_"Gee! You wouldn't understand if you lost a brother or sister"murmured Nathan Carson-cousin to Bridge Carson._

_(Some of the cadets were talking among each other) at the moment._

_"We need Amber back"answered Andrea._

_"How are we supposed to do that? If you don't remember Amber resigned herself as the Pink-B-Squad ranger"answered Maria Evans pointing it out._

_Amber stands up now. "I could just take Amber's spot on B-Squad,besides with Charolotte being in a coma-there's only Ciara and Derek on that squad"answered Amber._

_"Amber! That's not going to happen, Lt. Carson already told you couldn't be on the squad"answered Jasmine Corbrett._

_Amber sits back down on the couch._

_Riley and Ciara looked at each other in the face,they excused themself from the group._

_Lt. Bridge Carson didn't know what to do-now that Commander Sky Tate was taken by the aliens along with some fellow former rangers. He was worried about the state that Charolotte was in._

_It's been over 2 weeks and Charolotte wasn't doing so well at the moment._

_Sydney,Elizabeth and Jack the rest of the former B-Squad rangers were worried too. Seeing that Kay Flanigan and jack wife was taken too._

_"Lt. Carson! We want permission to go over to Oceanbluff"asked Jordan Myers who was standing with Riley,Ciara,Zach and Derek._

_A group of former rangers looked at the cadets in the face._

_"Why do you want to go to OceanBluff?"asked Connor._

_Getting a smack against the head._

_"Amber is living with the jungle fury rangers,they reside in Oceanbluff"answered Zach arms folded across his chest._

_"Fine! You may go to Oceanbluff,but you take two former rangers with you incase something is wrong"answered Sydney._

_Ciara shakes her head."No! We don't need any more former rangers taken"answered Ciara._

_"Ciara! We don't need any cadets taken either"answered Taylor pointing it out._

_Ciara can sense things from happening. "We aren't going to be taken,if that's what your worried about. Zach and Jordan are going to be moving to B-Squad just for temporary until Charolotte is out of her coma. They will be Green and the Navy rangers for that squad"answered Ciara who is second of command._

_Both Zach and Jordan shocked of the news._

_"Are you sure?"asked Jordan._

_Zach mouth was open wide of the news._

_Ciara looks at them in the face. "Since Charolotte is the leader of the group,I am in second command of the squad. It's fine by me"answered Ciara._

_Derek nods his head in agreeing with it._

_(Oceanbluff) headquarters._

_Amber was taking a break at the moment-in making food for some customers._

_When Ciara,Riley and Anna Scott came to the headquarters._

_Theo,Casey (seeing his girlfriend) they been dating for the past 5 months now,whenever Riley is in town, Lily,Dominick and Fran._

_Robert James isn't here at the moment._

_Artemis the guardian wolf-who is Amber's dog was laying down._

_"We are closing up for the day"answered Dominick._

_"We aren't here to eat,we need to talk to Amber it's ranger business"answered Anna._

_Amber frozed in seeing Anna,Riley and Ciara standing there not looking very happy at the moment. "My guess something is wrong? Otherwise you weren't be there right now"answered Amber._

_"Charolotte is in coma at the moment-from the last battle we had to fight two weeks ago"answered Riley._

_"Some of the former rangers were taken too"answered Anna._

_Amber does the only thing she could think of at the time-she can sense things from happening. "Pink Accelerate Spd Ranger"shouted Amber disappearing into a flash of ligtening._

_Riley and Anna disappear with her._

_Ciara was still there-eyes were closed she was contacting the others at the academy._

_(1 hour later they had arrived to the battle scene) what shocked them was seeing some of the former rangers-fighting against the kids._

_(Jungle Fury Rangers) arrived to the scene,same as the samurai rangers as some of the other former rangers too._

_Commander Sky Tate was there among some of the other former rangers that were taken._

_"Tori! Please snap out of it"cried the ninja storm ranger._

_Tori,Kira,Kay (even through he's not a ranger) like the others are and Sky were sent to destory the rangers._

_Tori eyes were glowing blue. "Why! Should I? I don't know you"spit Tori angrily._

_Blake Bradley had to be hold down by his own teammates."No! Tori you can't be gone"cried Blake._

_Tori turns towards her two fellow team mates who were standing there._

_"We came for one reason only,to destory them"answered Kira pointing to some of the cadets who already had killed the bugs into tiny pieces._

_"Zach!"Watch out"shouted Eric fearing for his nephew._

_"Jordan"shouted Alyssa._

_"Andrea" Daughter your mine"answered Kay taking a step towards his daughter._

_Sydney stepping towards her husband. "You aren't taking our daughter"shouted Sydney._

_Kay slams Sydney across the ground._

_Andrea races towards her mom-who was laying on the ground. "Mom"cried Andrea._

_15 minutes later-Ciara,Derek,Anna,Maria,Jasmine and other cadets who were there on the ground-trying to get up._

_"Your weak"laughed Kay and Sky._

_"Mom! Please wake up"cried Andrea._

_Kay,Tori,Kira and Sky laughing together again._

_Ciara and Riley slowly get up from the ground._

_"We aren't going to give up"shouted Riley angrily._

_"You should,after all we have your parents"laughed Kira._

_Riley frozed in her spots._

_(Out of nowhere the missing parents that were missing in action showed up) their eyes were glowing._

_"Hello!"answered Kai._

_Leo,Mike,Kai and Kendrix looked at their kids in the face._

_Jasmine,Meghan,Amelia and Alexander of the Corbrett family members stood there in shocked of seeing their missing parents._

_"We aren't giving up"shouted Jasmine _

_"Too late"shouted Kendrix slamming her two nieces to the ground._

_(Back at the space partol delta) medical center area._

_Charolotte had awaken up from her coma-knowing how her team mates were counting on her-since she's the only one who could bring the others back from the dark._

_Doctor Rachel Evans saw Charolotte raced out of the medical center. "Wait you can't leave"shouted Rachel too late._

_(Back at the battle scene area)_

_Kendrix,Kay,Sky,Tori,Kira,Leo,Mike and kai were laughing._

_"Your so weak can't even fight us"answered Kai._

_Andrea stands up now-looks at the former ranger in the face. "You will pay for what you did to my mom"shouted Andrea angrily racing towards them in a flash of lightening._

_Zach,Jordan and Derek racing towards them in a flash of lightening._

_(Nothing happen) of course._

_Gasps could be heard._

_Standing there was Charolotte not dress in her ranger form._

_"NO! That can't be"shouted the samurai rangers._

_Jayden,Bridge and Antonio taking a step towards charolotte who was standing there._

_Only problem they couldn't even get near to the battle scene-a force field was surrounding the remaining former rangers._

_Charolotte turns towards the othes in the face-meaning the former rangers. "This isn't your fight"answered Charolotte using her gift to send them to the academy._

_"No!"shouted Alyssa._

_Too late._

_Sydney was sent to the medical center area._

_(The other former rangers) were watching the battle scene on the screen in the control room of the headquarters._

_Charolotte turns towards the former rangers-those eyes were glowing with darkness. "For one reason only, I'm here to fight you"shouted Charolotte._

_Former rangers glared at each other in the face and laugh._

_"What makes you think can fight us? The rest of your friends are down"answered kai pointing it out._

_Charolotte slams her hand down on the ground-murmuring a chant. "I'm the next generation of the purple samurai morpher-where my mom-was the holder for the morpher-but she was killed before using it"answered Charolotte._

_(Samurai rangers looked at each other in the face)_

_"We know that charolotte doesn't have any parents"answered Mia pointing it out._

_"We don't know much of the purple samurai morpher,it was kept hidden"answered Lauren pointing it out._

_Charolotte transforming into her ranger form-except it was different than before. "Your going down,even means I have to kill myself for doing it"shouted Charolotte racing towards the former rangers._

_(Back at the station)_

_Everyone frozed when they heard Charolotte say those out loud._

_"Charolotte!Don't you dare die on me"cried jayden._

_"You can't die"answered Bridge praying._

_(back at the battle scene)_

_Charolotte was slammed against a tree this time by Kay and Sky._

_"You think your strong enough to kill us?"asked Sky._

_Charolotte could feel more energy gathering to her. "Want a bet"answered Charolotte using her mind control on the two rangers._

_Sky and Kay fall to the ground screaming._

_"What's happening?"screamed Kay._

_(Amber joins the battle too). "You have taken everything from me"cried Amber._

_(Riley joins the battle too). "I'm not letting you take away anyone else in my family"shouted Riley._

_Amber,Riley and Charolotte could feel they were getting stronger._

_Tori and kira were watching._

_Charolotte calls out an anicent power murmuring it to herself. She turns towards the others former rangers in the face. "This is for my family"shouted Charolotte using all of her energy had left inside of her-to heal the others._

_(25 minutes) everyone was healed._

_The others former rangers were being caution in what happen._

_(Cadets were back at the headquarters)_

_Charolotte didn't even have the energy to leave the battle scene. _

_(Zach and Jordan) were the ones who brought Charolotte back to the headquarters._

_"Doctor Evans! We are losing her"shouted Jordan hurrying into the medical center area._

_(Charolotte was placed on a bed) wires were attach to her tiny form._

_Doctor Rachel Evans and Doctor Dasha Waters who was working on Sydney told everyone to get out of the medical center area._

_Lt. bridge Carson was watching the two doctors work on Sydney and Charolotte, he couldn't lose both of them now._

_(Those who were under the dark spell were in different parts of the medical bay area-locked up) incase something else happen._

_Andrea was furious that her own dad-would attack Sydney who wasn't doing any good at the moment-she storms over to him._

_Kay Flanigan wakes up-notices he is tied down to a bed-like the others were. He sees some of the cadets glaring at them in the face._

_"What is going on?"asked Mike who sat up._

_Jasmine,Alexander,Amelia and Meghan looked at their family members in the face._

_Riley couldn't even look at her missing parents in the face._

_Kai and Kendrix looked at their daughter in the face._

_"Riley! We are so sorry"answered kendrix._

_"Please! We tried to fight it"answered Kai begging for his daughter's forgiveness._

_Riley glares at them in the face. "You left Jake and Mimi without having any parents to be there for them. I don't care-you aren't my parents-they died when being taken by the enemy"snapped Riley walking away from the former rangers that were taken._

_kai frozed in what his daughter said out loud._

_(Casey Rhodes) was among the group watched his girlfriend of 5 months-goes after her in a flash of lightening._

_(Lily Chilman) goes over to Amber James watching everyone at the moment._

_(Charolotte wakes up) after being hook to some wires,she slowly sits up stares at everyone outside of the medical bay area. _

_Doctor Lee Evans saw Charolotte get up from where she was hook to some machines. "Charolotte! Wait you can't leave without permission from the doctors. You are still serious injuired from the two last battles"answered Lee Evans._

_Charolotte eyes were glowing brightly._

_Lee Evans back up a little bit. "We have a problem"answered Lee._

_(Lt. bridge Carson,Elizabeth Delgado and Jack landors) came walking into the medical bay area-just to see Charolotte jumped from the window._

_"What happen?"asked jack_

_Lee Evans saids something. "Charolotte her eyes were glowing"answered Lee Evans._

_(The three of them walked out)._

_"Bridge! What's going on?"asked Nathan Carson cousin to Bridge._

_bridge turns towards the others rangers in the face. "Charolotte her eyes were glowing,she jumped out of the window"answered bridge._

_"The window" That's 6 floors up"answered the samurai rangers._

_Ciara eyes snapped open,she walks out of the building in a flash of lightening. She knows where Charolotte is headed too. Sends a message to Karone,Andros and Zhane at the moment to let them know._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Secret of the Purple Samurai Morpher.

_Author's note: I know there isn't a purple samurai ranger when they made the television series. But I'm making one in this story,so enjoy._

_(Andros,Karone and Zhane) raced out of the building after getting the message from Ciara at the moment-who had followed Charolotte._

_(Charolotte was in trance like state) she had a dark secret that no one knew about-ever since being drop off at the samurai ranger-by the mystery person-who happens to be her-aunt._

_"Charolotte! Please we are trying to help you"answered voices._

_"Trying to get me kill you mean?"asked Charolotte._

_"No! Not kill you"answered the voices._

_"Reason why my mother died before using the purple samurai morpher?"asked Charolotte._

_"Your mother-Jenna she wanted you to have a better life with a family to raise you Charolotte"answered the voices._

_"Why! Bring me to the shiba headquarters?"asked Charolotte who wants answers._

_"Charolotte you are the daughter of the fire red ranger of the samurai ranger team. You were left in the care of the Carson and Tate family members. Your aunt happens to be related to the Carson's she left you at the shiba househouse"answered the voices._

_Voices disappear ._

_Ciara finds Charolotte shaking. "Charolotte are you ok?"asked Ciara._

_Charolotte form was shaking so much._

_Andros,Karone and Zhane found the two girls staring at the pier._

_"Ciara"shouted karone and Zhane._

_Ciara looks over to her adopted family members in the face. She already knows the answers to Charolotte dark background._

_"Charolotte! We need to get you back to the space partol delta"answered Andros kneeling down to Charolotte level since she was sitting down on the pier._

_(1 hour later) Charolotte had returned to her living apartment quarter-she shares with her two fellow team mates._

_Kay Flanigan wasn't in great shape right now,not after his daughter Andrea beat the (SHIT) out of him._

_Andrea beating her father up. "HOW COULD YOU,MOM WILL PROBABLY NEVER WAKE UP! IT'S YOUR FAULT I WISH YOU ARE DEAD"Shouted Andrea angrily._

_(Elizabeth holds her niece in her arms) glares at Kay in the face. "Andrea! Come on let's get something to eat"whispered Elizabeth holding her niece in her arms._

_(It's been over 4 days now) Charolotte hasn't join any of her friends-just stares at the wall in the common room-(Apartment) given to the B-Squad._

_Zach,Amber,Derek,Ciara and Jordan were worried about Charolotte at the moment-she hasn't said anything yet._

_"Charolotte! We brought you some company"answered Amber walking into their apartment._

_Charolotte stares at them in the face._

_"How long has she been like this?"asked Mia pointing it out._

_"4 days ago"answered jordan._

_Jayden,Mia,Emily and Bridge came to see what was going on at the moment._

_"Charolotte! We know something is wrong,Ciara told Andros,Karone and Zhane"answered Emily._

_Charolotte looks at them in the face-stands up facing the kitchen area of the apartment. "Lt. Bridge Carson I happen to be related to you by blood-my aunt happens to be your half-sister-Willow Woods (Carson) age 27-deceased. She left me on the Shiba household-after the death of the Tate and Carson family members-and my mother-Jenna Scott-is cousins to Jason Scott. My aunt Willow left me with the Shiba household-knowing that my dad would raise me"answered Charolotte._

_Jayden,Mia,Emily and Bridge frozed they were shocked of the news given._

_Jayden sat down on the couch-before he passed out._

_His two team mates looked at him in the face._

_"jayden! Are you ok?"asked Emily._

_Jayden couldn't believe that-his ex-girlfriend didn't tell him about having a child to begin with. "Jenna! I didn't know that she was pregnant with Charolotte,Oh my god"answered Jayden._

_Bridge shocked in learning that he's an uncle now. "Welcome to the family"answered Bridge._

_Charolotte turns towards the 3 of the samurai rangers in the face. "Now you know the secret I have been hiding from everyone"answered Charolotte walking into her bedroom-slamming the door._

_Jordan,Amber,Derek and Zach looked at Jayden,Bridge,Emily and Mia in the face._

_"What are you going to tell your teammates? They are going to want answers"answered Amber pointing it out._

_Jayden was still on the couch,he couldn't believe Jenna Scott was related to Jason Scott and didn't tell him was a father to begin with. "I need to go tell lauren"answered jayden leaving the apartment._

_Mia and Emily go too._

_Bridge stays where he is at the moment. Has alot to deal at the moment-especially when Andrea isn't speaking to her dad, Commander Sky Tate can't do anything at the moment. He wants answers to what happen to the other former rangers._


	12. Chapter 12

Jungle Fury Rangers:Part II

_Riley wasn't sure what to say to her younger siblings that all of sudden their parents show up out of nowhere-for the past 18 years of her life now._

_(Casey,Theo and Lily) came to space partol delta since the others members of their jungle fury team were back in Oceanbluff taking care of the pizza._

_The two of them were talking among each other at the right, looking for Riley who had went off after finding out her parents have been alive for the past 18 years out of her life now._

_"Do you think Riley will ever forgive her parents?"asked asked Theo who was wondering._

_Lily gives Theo a look in the face. "I sure wouldn't forgive my parents if they disappeared on my for the past 18 years of my life"answered Lily pointing it out._

_"Lily! You don't count, didn't have any parents while we beeing living at the academy"answered Theo pointed it out._

_Lily punches Theo in the shoulders,looks at Casey. "I'm going to go check on Amber"answered Lily marching away from the two boys._

_Casey gives Theo a look in the face. "Theo! Did you really have to say that to Lily? Riley is going through a hard time right now"answered Casey._

_Theo shugs his shoulders. "Not my fault neither of her parents wanted her in the first place"answered Theo._

_(Back at space partol delta) some of the former rangers were still being locked up on their beds in the medical center._

_Sky Tate was sitting there watching everyone and everything going on. He couldn't believe let the monsters take control over him at the moment. "Bridge! I'm sorry for everything I did while being under control. How is everything doing?"asked Sky who was wondering._

_Bridge was leaning against the wall of the medical center area. "Andrea Drew beaten the shit of Kay Flanigan for what he did to Sydney Drew whose hasn't woken up since-like 4 days ago. taking a breathe at the moment. "Charolotte is our lost little sister who beholds the purple samurai morpher-whose parents happen to be Jenna Scott-deceased and Jayden shiba. taking a sip of water this time"answered Bridge._

_Mouths were wide open of course._

_Sky Tate turns towards Bridge Carson in the face. "Wait a minute our little sister has a purple morpher? There has never been a purple samurai ranger-it was kept hidden"answered Sky._

_"Charolotte is the holder of that purple samurai ranger morpher, Jenna was killed before even using the morpher to begin with"Mackenzie Sanders walking into the medical center._

_"Cadet Mackenzie Sanders! State your business"answered Kay Flanigan and Kai Chen who were sitting up now._

_Cadet Mackenzie Sanders gives a look to Kay and Kai in the face. "I don't take orders from those who disappear for the past 18 years of three of their kids"snapped Mackenzie._

_Kay points something out. "That's not fair, I was only taken for 3 months"answered Kay._

_Mackenzie looks at kai and Kay in the face. "Look what happen to Lt. Sydney Drew,probably will never wake up again"answered Mackenzie._

_Kay looks over to a couple beds away-saw his wife-attach to some wires._

_(Lt. Sydney Drew) has been in a coma for the past 4 days now._

_(At the A-Squad) Common rooms-near their apartment complex._

_Scott,Destantoes,Olivers and Corbretts were talking among each other._

_"Charolotte is related to Bridge Carson and Jayden Shiba?"asked Jasmine Corbrett._

_"Jenna Scott is related to Jason Scott-who is Charolotte birth mom-who was supposed to be the holder of the purple samurai ranger"answered Derek._

_Anna,Amanda,Theodore,Emmett and Roy were shocked of the news. Seeing how Emmett and Roy are Jason's adopted kids._

_"Where is Charolotte right now?"asked Rose who sitting on her adopted brother's lap-justin for comfort-since her dad hasn't come back like the others did._

_"Charolotte locked herself in the apartment, is refusing to budge out for the past 4 days now"answered Anna Scott-fiance of Nicholas Oliver._

_(2 hours later) the cadets were called to the control center._

_(Only problem was) 4 cadets haven't showen up to the control center area._

_"Hey! Commander we are missing 4 cadets"shouted Jay Landors._

_Commander Sky tate and Commander Bridge Carson turned towards jay landors._

_"Which cadets are we missing?"asked Taylor who was wondering._

_"Andrea Drew! Isn't here"shouted Nathan Carson._

_Elizabeth Delgado frozed in her spots. "Andrea! Said she was going to see Sydney at the medical bay room"._

_"Riley Morgan isn't here either"shouted Mackenzie._

_(Lily,Casey and Theo) frozed in their spots._

_"What do you mean my girlfriend is missing?"asked Casey._

_"What do mean my daughter is missing?"bellowed Kai and Kendrix who were allowed to the control center._

_"Do you see Riley,Andrea,Ciara and Charolotte here?"asked Brandon Taylor arms folded across his chest._

_(Samurai rangers) frozed in their spots._

_"What do you mean my niece is gone?"asked Bridge and Lauren at once said._

_"Something is wrong"answered Amber._

_(Screen comes out) _

_(Laughter) could be heard through out the control room area._

_"You won't ever see the kids again"laughter filling the contol room area._

_Screen disappears._

_Jayden,Bridge and some of the former rangers passed out on the floor._

_"Jayden!"shouted his team mates._

_"bridge"answered Sky._

_"No! Not our oldest"cried kendrix sobbing onto Kai shoulders._

_Rose crying again into justin shoulders. "I want my dad"cried Rose._

_Justin looks at his friends in the face._

_(Another scene) this time._

_Rocky Desantoes,Tommy Oliver and some other former rangers were brought to the medical bay area._

_(Olivers and Scotts were shocked in what they were seeing)._

_Jason looks at his kids in the face. "I'm so sorry we tried so hard to protect them"whispered jason._

_"Dad! Who were you protecting?"asked Anna crying into Theodore shoulders._

_"Riley,Ciara,Andrea and Charolotte have turned against us"answered Rocky drinking some water his two children were helping him at the moment._

_Mouths were wide open._

_"Riley! Wouldn't do that to her family"whispered Mike._

_"Ciara and Charolotte wouldn't do it either"answered Karone._

_"It was either us or the kids"answered Tommy sitting up in the bed this time-looking at his wife and kids in the face._


	13. Chapter 13

Riley,Charolotte,Andrea and Ciara:Part I

_Jayden,Mike,Lauren,Kevin,Emily,Mia and Antonio were back at the samurai headquarters wanting questions about the purple samurai morpher._

_Kevin was pacing back and forth in front of the others. "I knew something was going on with Charolotte"Reason she was hiding something from all of us, including who her parents were"answered Kevin._

_Jayden was sitting down on a stool-staring at the map in front of them-hoping it would lead them to where the four girls were taken._

_Lauren sitting down near her brothers for support._

_"Kevin! Charolotte probably wouldn't have left the shiba headquarters if you didn't make nasty comments to her in the first place"Emily pointing it out._

_Kevin was about to say something else to his friends and teammates._

_Mentor Ji comes out of his living quarters. "Rangers! You want answers that I can't give about the purple samurai morpher"answered Mentor Ji._

_"Why! Can't you give us answers?"asked Mia._

_"We are missing 4 students from the space partol delta academy,one of them is Charolotte who is holding the purple samurai morpher to begin with"answered Mike throwing his hands up in the air._

_Mentor Ji face gotten serious this time. "Reason why Jenna Scott never gotten to used the purple samurai ranger to begin with. She was killed when given the morpher-by her brother-who died in her arms. Charolotte was lucky to be alived when-Jenna was killed"answered Mentor Ji._

_"Wait a minute you are saying my niece was there?"asked Lauren standing up now._

_Mentor Ji nods his head. "Charolotte wasn't even 3 years old-when Jenna died in the hospital,information I have gathered from a mystery person"answered Mentor Ji._

_(Alarms are sounded) throughout the headquarters._

_"I'm getting some morphers signals"answered Mentor Ji._

_(Samurai Rangers) minus Lauren raced out of the headquarters in a flash of lightening of course._

_(Back at the space partol delta headquarters) former rangers who were taken-weren't takening the news so well about their kids missing._

_Rocky stares at his friends in the face, he's holding onto his daughter has seen for the past 4 months now. "Ciara,Riley,Andrea and Charolotte they didn't have to trade places with us"answered Rocky._

_Rose was sounded asleep on Rocky's lap._

_Justin Stewart was standing there,he knows what's it's like to lose a parent. Gotten adopted by Rocky Desantoes at the age of 14 years old._

_Tommy looks at his family and wife in the face. "So! What have I miss?"asked Tommy._

_Kimberly hugs Tommy around the shoulders. "Our son Nicholas is engaged to Anna Scott for 2 years"answered Kimberly._

_Jason and Tommy looked at each other in the face. _

_"Have you heard anything from Erica lately?"asked Jason who was wondering._

_Derek shakes his head. "Erica is currently still on KO-35"answered Derek._

_(Sudden alarms sounded throughout the headquarters)_

_"Now what is going on?"asked Jack Landors racing towards the control rooms now._

_"We are getting morphers signals"answered Lt. Joy Waters._

_Lt. Bridge Carson,Commander Sky Tate and some of others raced into the control room area._

_"Commander! Should we go?"asked Theodore Scott who was wondering._

_Commander Sky Tate nods his head. "Go! Just stay safe-call for back-up"answered Sky._

_(The kids racing out of the headquarters) at the moment._

_(What they didn't expect was to see 5 people standing there) in their ranger uniforms._

_Charolotte-Purple_

_Andrea-Blue_

_Ciara-Red_

_Erica:Silver_

_Riley:Black_

_All five of them standing there_

_"Ok! Who is that?"asked Mackenzie pointing to Erica-dress as a silver ranger on KO-35 team._

_"We have no idea"answered Maria-Red for C-Squad._

_"Please! You have snap out of it"cried the B-Squad and A-Squad._

_Charolotte stares at them in the face._

_Andrea looks at her former friends and team mates. "Why! Should I snap out of it? Both my parents are gone for good they aren't coming back"answered Andrea._

_"Andrea! That's not true-Kay Flanigan he's alive"answered Jasmine-Pink for C-Squad._

_Andrea looks at Jasmine Corbrett in the face. "Don't say that name,reason my mom is laying down in a coma to begin with"snapped Andrea angrily._

_"Charolotte! We know this isn't you right now"answered Derek-Orange-for B-Squad._

_Charolotte turns towards Derek Oliver in the face-walks close to him-whispers something to him. "To get closer to the enemy we join them,don't worry we aren't under control by them"whispered Charolotte using her gift on the cadets sending them back to the space partol delta._

_(Samurai rangers racing into the headquarters of the academy)_


	14. Chapter 14

Ciara,Riley,Charlotte,Andrea and Erica:Part II

_Derek,Amber,Zach and Jordan had walked back into the control room at the headquarters of the space partol delta center-were getting bombed with questions from the former rangers._

_Samurai rangers had arrived to the control room just in time._

_"Did you see our daughter?"asked Kai and Kendrix who were worried._

_Maria nods her head. "We saw Riley all right"answered Maria sitting down on a chair._

_"Wait a minute where's are the others?"asked Theodore._

_"They were there with another-we don't know of"answered Jordan._

_"Wait a minute there was five of them"exclaimed Jason,Tommy,Sky,Bridge,Jayden and Wesley at once._

_Derek nods his head. "Charlotte told me she and the others weren't being control by the monsters that had taken our parents from us. Mention to me to destory the monsters they are joining the enemy"answered Derek._

_Mouths were wide open now._

_"No! Ciara would never join the enemy against her own family members"answered Carlos pointing it out._

_"Then you don't know Ciara,Erica and Charlotte that well then"answered Amber arms across her chest._

_(Olivers family members) frozed in their spots._

_"Are you saying our daughter is the fifth member of the group? Erica is supposed to be on KO-35"answered Kimberly shocked of the news given to her by Amber standing there._

_"I'm not lying to you rangers"answered Amber giving them a look in the face._

_"Amber is right,she's not lying to you rangers"answered Erica walking towards the group standing there._

_"Erica! Your supposed to be on KO-35,why are you here?"asked Tommy who wants to know._

_"I was called for duty to come here to Earth"answered Erica._

_(Andrea and Riley come walking into the headquarters)_

_"Where's Charlotte and Ciara?"asked Karone who was wondering._

_"Charlotte is searching for answers and Ciara is staying with her-to fight against the monsters,that killed their parents"answered Riley._

_"Wait a minute,Ciara never had parents to begin with. She was given to Zordon then to Andros"answered Justin pointing it out._

_"Ciara was only a baby when her parents were taken from Eltar,was given to Zordan then to my brother"answered karone._

_(Zhane,Kerrick,Melinda,Karone and Andros) looked at each other in the face._

_"You really don't think Ciara parents could be alive all this time?"asked Kerrick (1st space ranger on Andros team)._

_"We don't know anything about Ciara parents-all we know they were related to Prince Trey"answered Zhane pointing it out._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter: 15

_A-Squad Rangers:_

_Name:Riley Morgan Chen_

_Age:19_

_Parents:Kendrix and Kai of the lost galaxy rangers._

_Siblings: Two-Jake and Mimi-age 10 years old right now_

_Color:Pink_

_I can't believe that I'm seeing Erica Oliver twin sister to Derek Oliver whose on the B-Squad whose facing two of his team mates are missing at the moment._

_"Erica! Who told you had to come to earth to help us out?"asked Riley who was wondering._

_Erica Oliver looks at everyone in the face. "My team mates-siblings on KO-35 and Aquiter,they went missing"answered Erica looking at her family members in the face._

_Mouth were wide open._

_Rocky,Jason,Tommy and those who were taken were shocked of the news._

_"We didn't see anyone being with us"answered Tommy._

_"Although we weren't in the same place"answered Jason pointing it out._

_Name:Derek Oliver_

_Age:16_

_Color:Orange_

_B-Squad_

_I'm Derek Oliver who is right now staring at his twin sister Erica Oliver-finding out her teammates on KO-35 were taken too._

_"Erica! How long has your team mates went missing?"asked Nicholas Oliver who was wondering._

_Erica shugs her shoulders. "I don't know-for a reason was the only two who survived the attack on Aquiter"answered Erica._

_"Aquiter was attacked?"shouted the former rangers._

_Erica nods her head. "I brought Adrian back to KO-25 because of the damaged he was in"answered Erica crying into her mom's shoulders._

_Kimberly looks at her friends in the face. "I'm taking Erica to our apartment to get some rest"answered Kimberly._

_Tommy nods his head._

_Name:Mackenzie Sanders _

_Age:19_

_Mom:Deceased_

_Color:Black_

_Mackenize Sanders was in her bedroom-looking at some pictures of Trini Kwan-who was killed many years ago. "Mom! Wish you were here to help us"whispered Mackenzie into the picture._

_Name:Amber James_

_Mom:Cassie Chen:Deceased_

_Adopted_

_Age:16_

_Color:Pink-for B-Squad_

_Amber James looks at her fellow team mates in the face. "See I wasn't lying that we saw Erica with the others"answered Amber._

_"Ciara she wouldn't betray her own family like that"answered Justin pointing it out._

_"We don't know if Ciara parents are even alive in the first place,like we said before they were taken-Ciara was raised by Zordan than Andros"anwered Karone pointing it out._

_"What about Charlotte how does she fit into this situation we are facing right now?"asked Connor pointing it out._

_"How do we even know if Jenna died,along with her brother who was supposed to be the holder for the purple samurai morpher"answered Mia pointing it out._

_Space Partol Delta rangers frozed in their spots._

_Jason Scott looks at the samurai rangers in the face._

_"Wait a minute are you saying that Jenna Scott's brother was supposed to the next purple ranger on your team?"asked Bridge Carson._

_Jason looks at them in the shakes his head. "Jenna didn't have any siblings in her family"answered Jason._

_"Mentor Ji told us that Jenna had a brother who was supposed to be the holder to the purple samurai ranger to begin with. But he died before using it-gave it to my ex-girlfriend"answered Jayden._

_Samurai rangers were wondering why their Mentor Ji would lie like that._

_(Ciara walks out of nowhere)_

_"Your wrong about that part,Jenna had two brothers-who lived with their father-after the death of their mom"answered Ciara who was standing there._

_"Ciara! Where's Charlotte?"asked Mike who was wondering._

_Ciara looks at the group. "Don't look for us,we have a job to do"answered Ciara._

_"Ciara! Where is Charlotte?"asked Emily this time._

_Ciara looks at the group again. "I don't know she disappeared on me-when going shopping for food for the others"answered Ciara._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Erica Oliver

_Name:Erica Oliver_

_Age:16_

_Ranger Color:Silver-On KO-35_

_Siblings: A lot of them_

_Father: Doctor Tommy Oliver_

_Mother:Kimberly Hart_

_Author's note: Erica Oliver-silver,age 16 and her team mate-Adrian whose from the planet KO-35 were the only ones who weren't taken like their team mates were at the moment._

_(KO-35)_

_Team Leader: Silver-Erica Oliver_

_Second in Commander:Pink-Lea Carson-(Related to Bridge Carson)_

_Daisy Hunterson-age 16-Blue Ranger from Aquiter/Eltar and KO-33-vanished_

_Adrian-last name unknown at the moment-age 16-Black ranger_

_Nathan Carson-(related to Bridge Carson) age unknown yet_

_Josephine Scott-age 16-Green Ranger-disappeared_

_Erica was with her family members-in their apartment complex off of the base. "I let my team down,what am I'm supposed to tell their family they aren't alive anymore"cried Erica._

_"Erica! We can't give up now"exclaimed Anna Scott who was sitting near her fiance-Nicholas Oliver._

_(Jason Scott was among the group) sitting there._

_Rocky wasn't there too-he was with his two kids-meaning Justin and Rose spending some time with them._

_"Besides we still don't have Ciara and Charlotte at the moment,we can't even trace their locations"answered Derek pointing it out to his family members and friends._

_Erica tears coming down her face. "I'm supposed to be the leader for my team-they vanished right in front of me"cried Erica._

_Kimberly,Tommy and Jason looked at each other in the face._

_"Erica! Didn't you say brought Adrian back to KO-35?"asked Jason pointing it out to his niece._

_Erica nods her head, stands up looking out of the window of the apartment. "Adrian! He's on life support and in a statis chambers"answered Erica._

_Kimberly stands up now. "At least you made it here safe and sound"answered Kimberly hugging her daughter around the shoulders._

_Erica looks at her parents in the face. "I was called here to Earth to help win this fight"answered Erica._

_"We shall win this fight"answered Derek,Anna and Nicholas at once said._

_(Conference room area) at the space partol delta_

_Sydney,Sky,Bridge,Z (Elizabeth Delgado) and Jack Landors were sitting there along with the Samurai rangers at their headquarters._

_Mentor Ji saw the look his rangers were giving him at the moment. "Is there something wrong?"asked Mentor Ji._

_"Mentor Ji! Why didn't you tell us that Jenna had two brothers to begin with"exclaimed the samurai rangers who were standing up now in the sitting room area._

_Mentor Ji sits back down thinking a moment to himself. "I didn't think it was important to tell you rangers, especially for Jenna's sake-she made me promise not to tell anyone, including Jason Scott her cousin-it was Jenna's mother's maiden name"answered Mentor Ji._

_Jayden is shocked of learning new information about his daughter never knew he had to begin with. "Jenna! Why didn't you tell me about having a child to begin with"answered Jayden slamming his fist into the wall in the conference room area._

_His team mates saw the angry look on Jayden's face, knew how he felt right now._

_"We were told that jenna's brother was supposed to be the purple samurai ranger right? Why have the morpher kept safe here at the academy?"asked Sky who was wondering._

_"Jenna,josephine-(niece),Cory and Edward Robertson-was the one who was supposed to be the holder of a purple morpher-but he died before ever using it"answered a voice._

_(Samurai rangers, Spd and mentor ji frozed in their spots)_

_Standing there was Cory Scott Robertson-brother to Jenna Scott- adopted father to Josephine Scott_

_"Cory Scott Robertson! What are you doing here?"asked Mentor Ji who was wondering._

_Cory Scott Robertson (went back to his mother's maiden name) especally when their father had cheated on their mom-who died 15 years ago. "Josephine Scott was taken-just gotten word that my other niece is missing as well"answered Cory standing there leaning against the wall of the conference room area._

_"Cory! Edward was the one whose was supposed to be the holder of the purple ranger right?"asked Bridge who was wondering._

_Cory shakes his head. "The purple morpher was never Edward's to begin with, it belonged to Jenna-our selfish bastard father-hid the morpher-until Edward found it one day-decided to return it to it's rightful owner. I was told that Charlotte my niece is the new holder now, where is she?"Asked Cory who was wondering._

_Samurai rangers shook their heads. _

_"We don't know, Charlotte only mention to us like a couple days ago-is to join the enemy to kill them"answered Mike pointing it out._

_Cory looks at the rangers. "Charlotte! Would do anything to protect the ones she loves so much and Ciara would do the same thing"answered Cory._

_Andros,karone and Zhane stood up now. _

_"You heard from Ciara?"asked Zhane who worried._

_Cory nods his head. "Ciara,she's here back at the base"answered Cory saying it._

_(Andros,Zhane and karone) raced to the location where Cory had told them where Ciara was._

_Ciara at the moment-was watching Charlotte being hooked up to some machines. She didn't know what to do-when killing the leaders of the aliens species-that had kidnapped their family members._

_Andros,Zhane,Karone,Justin and Cory who raced after the 3 of the rangers into the medical bay area._

_"Ciara, What happen?"asked Karone hugging Ciara around the shoulders._

_Ciara looks at Andros,Zhane and Karone who raised her. "Charlotte wasn't lucky when we killed the aliens leaders while trying to rescue the others"answered Ciara crying into Karone's shoulders._

_"Ciara,Did you see Josephine?"asked Cory who was wondering about his adopted daughter._

_Ciara points to where the others were at a couple doors down. "Josephine,Daisy are Lea are down a couple doors on life support"answered Ciara._

_(Erica Oliver) comes racing into the medical bay area-after finding out her team mates were all on life support. "No! I can't lose you guys"screamed Erica into Kimberly's shoulders._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Charlotte (Shiba) Scott

Author's note-I'm going to write where Charlotte is introduced by the other samurai rangers who come to live at the shiba household-after they are joined as a ranger team.

_Mia,Jayden,Mike,Emily and Kevin faught their first battle as ranger team together._

_Charlotte has keeping a distance from the others at the moment-she is good in making foods._

_After fighting another battle again, the samurai rangers went off to change into after fighting another battle again._

_Kevin was the first to meet Charlotte who was reading a book in the kitchen-at the counter. He frozed in seeing a child at the headquarters. "Hey! Kid how did you get in the house? Do you know this private property have the right to be here"answered Kevin._

_Mia comes walking into the kitchen-wanting to make something to eat for the others."Kevin,who are you talking too?"asked Mia._

_kevin points to Charlotte who is sitting at the counter reading something. "Came to get something to drink in the kitchen,found the kid in here"answered Kevin._

_Mia slowly towards Charlotte. "Hi! I'm Mia-can we help you?"asked Mia._

_Charlotte looks up-sees the others coming into the kitchen. "Jayden!"shouted Charlotte racing towards Jayden who was just coming into the kitchen area of the shiba headquarters._

_Jayden whispers something to Charlotte. "Did you finish your homework?"asked Jayden whispering to his adopted sister._

_Charlotte nods her head. "Mentor Ji already looked at it this morning,are you ok?"asked charlotte worried that her adopted brother-(meaning father) they won't know until later in the story that they are father and daughter._

_Jayden nods his head._

_"Is there anything to eat?"asked Mike _

_Mia claps her hands. "I can make something for everyone to eat"answered Mia hurrying to the fridge._

_Emily smiles at Charlotte,she already know that Jayden must be related to the girl._

_(1 hour and 15 minutes later) _

_Mia puts some nasty food on the counter. "Eat up"answered Mia dishing up some food._

_Mike coughs._

_Kevin frowns at the food._

_Emily not sure what to do._

_Mia looks at Charlotte in the face. "There's some food for you too"answered mia._

_Excusing herself to used the bathroom._

_Charlotte looks at the others in the face. "I already made beef stew for dinner, tuna sandwiches for lunch and peach pie for dessert. I'm not eating pink ranger's food"answered Charlotte. _

_Mouths were wide open now._

_Mike,Emily and Kevin saw what Jayden was eating with Charlotte._

_"Jayden! Why didn't you say anything sooner to us, whose is this girl to you?"asked kevin who was wondering._

_Jayden shugs his shoulders. "Charlotte happens to be my adopted sister,she likes to cook"answered Jayden taking a bite of a sandwich._

_Mike peers over Jayden shoulders. _

_(Mia wasn't in the kitchen at the moment) went to the bathroom_

_"Charlotte,Is there anymore food? Mia's food is nasty"answered Mike._

_Charlotte looks at Mike the green samurai ranger in the face. "Help yourself-anytime-except the dessert and dinner part"answered Charlotte laying her head down on jayden's shoulders._

_Jayden knowing that Charlotte had another nightmare-that come and go about her family members being killed in a fire. He looks at Mike,Emily and Kevin eating some of the sandwiches after dumping Mia's food in the trash can. "I will be right back"answered Jayden leaving the kitchen-heading upstairs to the bedroom quarters._

_Charlotte felt Jayden feel her forehead-something he does everyday-incase she get's sick. "Jayden,Are you sure your ok?"asked Charlotte._

_Jayden smile at his sister. "Yes,I'm fine Charlotte it's my duty as a ranger. Try to get some sleep"answered Jayden knowing charlotte hasn't been sleeping well lately._

_"Jayden, I don't want to be alone here"wailed Charlotte throwing a book at his back._

_Jayden gives Charlotte a look in the face. "Charlotte, You need to rest ok. I will wake you before dinner"answered Jayden kissing his adopted sister on the forehead._

_Charlotte not liking that answer one bit._

_(Alarms sounded throughout the shiba headquarters)_

_Jayden races out of Charlotte's bedroom-which is attach to his bedroom-because of her nightmares she get's sometimes._

_(Charlotte had tears coming down her face)-she couldn't live without having Jayden and Mentor Ji in her life-she's been living with them-since being 6 years old._

_(Another battle) that the samurai rangers fighting again._

_(2 hours later) samurai rangers arrived back at their headquarters._

_"Jayden, where's Charlotte?"asked Emily who was wondering._

_Jayden taking a sip of water. "Charlotte is napping in her bedroom-due to the nightmares she has"answered jayden._

_Mike saids something. "What's for dinner?"asked Mike._

_"Mike, we just lunch a few hours ago"exclaimed kevin pointing it out._

_Mike looks at his team mates and friends in the face. "So, I'm just curious in what time dinner is"answered mike._

_"Charlotte mention she made beef stew for dinner and peach pie"answered Emily taking the stuff out of the fridge._

_Mia looks at the good looking food that was sitting on the counter. "Guess we could eat dinner early, besides it's 6:00 right now"answered Mia._

_Jayden saids something. "I need to get Charlotte from the bedroom"answered Jayden about to walk the stairs._

_"Jayden, Why we girls go get charlotte if that's ok with you?"asked Emily._

_(Mia and Emily) head towards Charlotte's bedroom._

_Charlotte wasn't in the bedroom-where Jayden had left her._

_"Ok, Didn't Jayden say his sister was sleeping in her bedroom"asked Mia._

_Emily looking around the bedroom. "Charlotte isn't in the bedroom,we should let Jayden know she's missing"answered Emily._

_(Mia and Emily) head back downstairs._

_Jayden was watching Mike and Kevin practice on the dojo mat._

_Kevin looks at the girls._

_Mike kicks kevin in the leg. "Girls,where's Charlotte?"asked Mike._

_"That's the thing,Charlotte wasn't in her bedroom-when we went to get her"answered Mia._

_(15 minutes later) everyone heading into different locations of the house._

_"Charlotte wouldn't leave the house?"asked kevin._

_Jayden shakes his head. "No, Not without telling mentor ji and I first"answered jayden._

_Mentor Ji looked up from reading a book. "Something wrong?"Asked mentor ji._

_"Charlotte is missing"exclaimed Mia and Emily._

_Mentor Ji sighs to himself. "Charlotte had trouble taking a nap-she's outside"answered Mentor Ji._

_(Outside) rangers raced out of the house._

_Charlotte was mediating-didn't hear anyone coming near her._

_"Found Charlotte"shouted Kevin._

_"Should we wake her up?"asked mike pointing to where Charlotte was mediating on a bench in the backyard of the property._

_Charlotte eyes snaps open-she tilts her head towards the rangers standing there watching in what was going on. "Can I help you rangers with something?"asked Charlotte standing up._

_"Charlotte,we were searching for you"answered kevin arms folded across his chest._

_Jayden kneels down to Charlotte's level. "Come on let's get you inside"answered Jayden picking Charlotte up in his arms._

_"Jayden, I can walk"answered Charlotte._

_Jayden doesn't want Charlotte to over do it._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

_Jayden wouldn't leave Charlotte side at the medical center at space partol delta center._

_Erica was still blaming herself for the teammates conditions._

_Ciara was wondering what happen to her birth parents-wants answers._

_Derek was worried about his twin sister who wasn't doing so well._

_Charlotte hasn't awaken up from being brought in like 2 weeks ago._

_"Jayden you need to get some sleep, Charlotte isn't going to want you to get sick"answered Emily hugging Jayden around the shoulders._

_Jayden nods his head-leaves the medical bay-before kissing Charlotte on the forehead._

_(Samurai Headquarters)-at the space partol delta-they were given an apartment until the cadets wake up from their injuries._

_Ciara was blaming herself-for not stopping Charlotte from getting so many injuries. "Charlotte,Please you have to make it-for everyone sakes-including Jayden"cried Ciara-sitting down at Charlotte's bed side._

_(Charlotte in a astal plane)_

_"Charlotte,You have to live"whispered voices._

_Charlotte looks around the white clouds. "Where am I?"asked Charlotte._

_Ghostly forms appear in front of her._

_"Charlotte, You have live it's not your time yet"answered Jenna kneeling down in front of her daughter's form._

_Charlotte had tears coming down her face. "Mom,why didn't you tell my dad about me?"asked Charlotte._

_"Charlotte it was to protect you from our dad"answered Edward-stepbrother to Jenna Scott._

_Charlotte hugs the two deceased members of her family._

_"Charlotte,You are needed everyone is waiting"answered a voice._

_Charlotte confused. "Who are you?"asked Charlotte._

_(Ciara's birth parents) appeared out of nowhere._

_"Charlotte,We know our daughter will be looked after by the space rangers"answered Lady Athena._

_"Charlotte we don't know if we will make it out of there"answered Prince Julian-Ciara's birth father._

_Charlotte nods her head._

_"May the power protect you young one"whispered Zordan._

_(Bright lights are surrounding Charlotte) form which was hook up on some machines._

_Ciara standing up a little bit away from the bed_

_(Bringing some of the former rangers) racing into the medical bay area._

_(Samurai rangers were there)_

_Lauren Shiba,Emily,Kevin,Mike,Antonio,Mia and Jayden standing there in shocked in seeing bright lights surrounding Charlotte's form._

_Andros,Karone,Zhane and Justin were there._

_Erica,Derek and their family members were among the group._

_"What's going on?"asked Nicholas Oliver-age 19 years old._

_Suddenly-Charlotte was slowly walking towards the other cadets who were still in serious conditions._

_"Charlotte, where do you think your going?"demanded Andrea Flanigan standing there._

_Charlotte hand reach out to heal the others-in serious conditions-starting with Sydney Drew whose been in a coma for at least 5 months now. _

_"Wait a minute what are you doing to my mom?"asked Andrea wanting answers._

_"What are you doing to my wife?"asked Kay flanigan standing there._

_Bright lights appeared into Sydney's form._

_Waiting a minute_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

_Waiting a minute_

_Charlotte slowly walking towards the others cadets who were still in serious conditions._

_Erica Oliver standing her ground-when seeing Charlotte starting to heal her team._

_"Charlotte, Wait a minute what are you doing to my daughter's team?"asked Tommy wanting answers to what was going on._

_Charlotte was in a trance like state-starting to heal Josephine Scott-her adopted cousin-first._

_"Charlotte snap out of it"shouted Kevin angrily-slapping Charlotte across the face._

_Sydney Drew Flanigan was wide awake now-saw her friends. "How long was I asleep for?"asked Sydney who was worried._

_"5 months"answered Sky Tate._

_"Mom"shouted Andrea hugging Sydney around the shoulders._

_"Josephine"answered (Jason's Scott) kids_

_Josephine Scott was confused in what happen to her. "How did I get here?"asked Josephine who was wondering._

_"Josephine,We rescued you from your captives with your fellow team mates. Been at space partol delta over 4 weeks right now-in a coma like state. Adrian is still on KO-35 on critical conditions"answered Ciara._

_Josephine looks at her team mates who were slowly awakening up again._

_Daisy Hunterson and Lea Carson looked at each other at the moment,noticed they weren't on KO-35 anymore._

_"Can someone explain why we aren't on KO-35 right now?"asked Lea Carson._

_"Lea,Josephine,Daisy,Adrian and Nathan the five of you were being held hostage by the aliens. Been at space partol delta for the past 4 weeks now in a coma state"answered Erica Oliver._

_"Charlotte"shouted Riley Morgan racing towards Charlotte who suddenly collapses using too much of her gift._

_"Charlotte,You need to rest-after being in a coma"answered Jayden helping his daughter back on the bed-she was sleeping in before._

_Charlotte sightly turns towards the rangers and some of the cadets in the medical bay area. "I need to go back"answered charlotte dragging herself off the bed._

_"Charlotte,Your in no conditions in getting out of the bed"answered Mia pointing it out._

_Charlotte looks at the samurai rangers. "This matter doesn't concern you rookies,I have a duty to do"snapped Charlotte walking out of the medical bay area._

_(Jayden racing after Charlotte in flash of lightening)_

_Charlotte was at her home-meaning Jenna's Scott home-she owns-in secret._

_Digging through some belongings that belonged to her mom-Jenna Scott. _

_(Went back to space partol delta) where she was currently living in the B-Squad Apartment complex._

_"Charlotte,You are in no condition to leave"answered Mike-the green samurai ranger stepping out of nowhere._

_Jayden Shiba is standing there. "Charlotte,You aren't going anywhere"answered Jayden._

_Charlotte was already dressed in her uniform. "I have a duty to do"answered Charlotte._

_"What duty is that?"asked Kevin-the blue samurai ranger._

_Charlotte-morpher on her wrist-with a backpack on her back. "I'm the chosen one"answered Charlotte._

_"Chosen one for what?"asked Emily who was curious._

_Charlotte thinking a moment to herself. "There was a reason why my-mom Jenna didn't tell you about having a child to begin with-jayden. She knew-since I was the next generation in line-of her family line-to do the right thing"answered Charlotte._

_"Right thing in doing what?"asked Mike again._

_"Right thing is being a saciface"answered Ciara standing there._

_Gasps_

_Mouths were wide open._

_"NO"shouted the samurai rangers._

_"Charlotte,There's no way we are letting you go"answered Antonio pointing it._

_Too late-Charlotte had disappeared into a flash of thin air._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

_Josephine Scott,Daisy Hunterson and Erica Oliver were catching up alot-since being healed by Charlotte who at the moment-disppeared without a trace._

_"Still no news on Adrian?"asked Brian Oliver who was curious._

_Erica,Josephine (happy to her relatives,knowing what it is like being held hostage) and Daisy having no parents to be there._

_"No! It's been at least 3 weeks since Charlotte disappeared out of a trace. It's getting on the samurai rangers nerves"answered Brianna Oliver-hugging her older sister around the shoulders._

_"Brianna, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Not until my teammates and I are given a clear go to go back to duty"answered Erica._

_Brianna Oliver smiles at the girls-races out of the aparment-complex that the girls were given-since they were guests._

_Kimberly,Karone,and Amanda coming into the apartment with some things._

_"We came to give you two girls some things,seeing neither of you have anything here on earth"answered karone._

_Josephine smiles at Karone. "Thanks, Any news on my cousin?"asked Josephine meaning Charlotte._

_"Charlotte, Hasn't returned back to the base,the samurai rangers are getting worried"answered Amanda sitting down with some make-up for the girls._

_"Amanda,What's the make-up for?"asked Daisy._

_Kimberly smiles at two of the girls in the face. "Commander Sky Tate is giving a special event in two days,just throught you girls might want to go shopping for some dresses"answered Kimberly._

_"Sure,except we don't have any money on us"answered josephine._

_"Don't worry about money,this is an event that only happens twice a year"answered Cory knocking on the doorway._

_Josephine Races towards Cory Scott-(Jenna's stepbrother) . "Uncle Cory, We need to talk"answered Josephine._

_(Cory and Josephine talking in the kitchen) of the apartment._

_"Josephine,Is there something wrong?"asked Cory_

_Josephine not sure what to say to her only relative-minus jason Scott through. "While being held hostage-I saw other people from our family being controlled. Charlotte may have gone back to save my dad"answered Josephine._

_Cory Scott shocked of the news given. "Have you told anyone else this situation?"asked Cory._

_Josephine shakes her head. "I didn't want to get anyone's hope ups,incase Charlotte did something stupid,like get herself killed in the process"answered Josephine._


	21. Chapter 21

Missing In Action:Part I

_Special event-is a dancing party-where most of the former rangers will be there with their family members._

_Although it wasn't much of a celebration without Charlotte who went missing several days ago._

_Jayden wasn't taking the news too well-that his daughter might not ever return again. He already lost-Jenna Scott-his ex-girlfriend._

_"Jayden,Knowing Charlotte she will be back"answered emily hugging Jayden around the shoulders._

_(Samurai rangers) gone back to their home-Shiba since Charlotte disappeared out of nowhere._

_Jayden stares at Charlotte things-she had left behind at the house. "I should have never let Charlotte go to space partol delta after finding out she was my daughter to begin with. Emily! Charlotte is all I have left of Jenna, can't lose her"cried Jayden._

_Emily hugging Jayden around the shoulders. "Jayden, We will fine Charlotte know matter what happens"whispered Emily._

_(4 hours later)_

_Celebration was going to last at least several days-maybe then Charlotte would be back soon enough._

_(Back at the enemy castle) Charlotte was going to used most of her gift to freed all the hostages from their cells, but first she needed to do something first._

_(Julian and Athena) were in of the cells._

_Heard yelling and screams being heard through out the castle._

_Athena didn't have the engery to see what was happening. "Julian! Do you know what's happening?"asked Athena._

_Prince Julian looking at his wife-who wouldn't be living much-due to the lack of being fed like the other hostages. "Help will arrive soon, I promise my love"whispered Julian._

_(Everyone monster at the castle) were sent to a hidden location that wasn't on earth or the moon. They were killed when Charlotte-slowly had taken their powers away from them._

_Athena breathing slowly. "I wish we could see our daughter again,one last time"whispered Athena._

_(Ciara) parents are Lady Athena and Prince Julian of Eltar._

_(Suddenly they were taken) out their cells._

_(Back at the celebration) on earth everyone was having a fun time._

_"Wish the samurai rangers could be here to celebrate with us"answered Riley sitting down on one of the chairs._

_"Maybe they can celebrate with us"answered Amber coming over to the group._

_(Samurai Rangers) came to the celebration-Emily and lauren had to drag Jayden to the event._


	22. Chapter 22

Missing In Action:Part II

Dance Celebration (2nd) day for it happening so far.

Still no sign of Charlotte showing up.

Jayden just wasn't in the mood to celebrate.

"Jayden,Come on your missing the fun"shouted lauren shiba-older sister to jayden.

"Try the food,it's good"answered mike.

"Guys,I'm not in the mood"answered jayden.

Erica was glad she had her team mates-back-all except Adrian who was still in critical conditions.

"wished Adrian was here to celebrate with us"whispered Daisy.

(Suddenly) bright lights appeared out of nowhere in the gym since that's where the dance was taking place.

"Someone turn off the damn lights"shouted Kevin,Max and Will angrily.

(Standing like two feets away from the group)

Prince julian,Athena-(Ciara's birth parents) and others were there now.

Ciara frozed in her spot-she was standing by the space rangers.

Athena was rushed towards the emergency medical center-before she said the one word-wanted to say out loud. "At least gotten to see our daughter for the last time"shouted Athena breathing mask being put on her mask.

Prince Julian racing after his wife in a flash of lightening.

Ciara breaks down in front of everyone,by screaming. "NO"shouted Ciara.

(Andros,Zhane and Karone) raced towards Ciara who was on the ground.

"Ciara, What's wrong?"asked Karone kneeling down.

Ciara stands up now faces towards the samurai rangers who were trying to get Jayden to join the fun. "If Charlotte rescued my parents from where we were taken in the first place she might had not made it"answered Ciara.

(Samurai rangers frozed) in their spots.

"What do you mean my niece didn't make it? Charlotte can't be dead"answered Lauren standing there.

Jayden breaks down now. "No! I can't lose Charlotte she all I have since Jenna"answered Jayden crying now.

Ciara looked at the samurai rangers. "I didn't say that Charlotte was dead to begin with,just said she couldn't make it back here-because of her powers"answered Ciara.

Jayden stops crying looks at Ciara.

"Ciara, What are you saying?"asked Mia.

Ciara not sure what to say to the samurai rangers.

(Suddenly bright lights appeared out of nowhere)

Adrian was standing there-waves towards his team mates racing towards him in a flash of lightening.

"Adrian, What are you doing here?"asked Josephine Scott.

Adrian looked at his team mates,shugs his shoulders. "I'm not sure what happen to me, one minute I was in a coma,next was beamed here to earth"answered Adrian.

Ciara frozed in her spot. "It's Charlotte"answered Ciara disappearing out of nowhere.

"Ciara"shouted Zhane and Andros too late.


	23. Chapter 23

Life and Death:Part I

_Ciara frozed in her spot. "It's Charlotte"answered Ciara disappearing out of nowhere in a flashs of lights._

_"Ciara,No"shouted Zhane and Andros._

_Too Late._

_(Medical emergency center) it wasn't for Lady Athena doing so well at the moment-she was in a deep coma for now._

_Prince Julian was told he had to be check in overnight-since it's been many years without seeing his daughter Ciara growing up._

_(Zhane,Karone and Andros) walked into the medical bay area._

_Julian looking up from reading a book that was given to him. "Something is wrong?"asked Julian._

_"Prince Julian, Ciara she disppeared to find Charlotte"answered Karone._

_"We have no idea where too"answered Zhane._

_Julian sits up. "Uh, Oh that's going to be a problem"answered Julian._

_"What do you mean a problem?"asked karone._

_"My daughter went to find Charlotte,it's mean that Jenna and Edward are alive-barely"answered Julian._

_"Wait a minute Jenna and Edward aren't dead?"asked Andros._

_Julian shakes his head. "No! Part of them are human/machines"answered Julian._

_"Uh,Oh how are we going to explain to the samurai rangers that Jenna is alive?"asked zhane pointing it out._

_"we tell them the truth"answered karone._

_(Andros,karone and zhane) go tell the samurai rangers the good news._

_Samurai rangers frozed in the spots._

_"Wait a minute your saying all this time-Jenna is alive?"asked Lauren._

_"Are you saying my dad is alive too?"asked Josephine Scott._

_"Prince Julian told inform us a few minutes ago"answered Andros._

_Jayden at first doesn't say anything._

_"Jenna and Edward are part human and part machines"answered Karone pointing it out._

_"so there's no way to save neither of them then?"asked Cory Scott who was curious._

_(Ciara finds Charlotte) saving Jenna-her mom-by destorying the machines part of her._

_"Charlotte,Go save yourself"whispered Jenna._

_Charlotte looked at jenna-her mom. "I can't leave you here by yourself"whispered Charlotte._

_Edward was already saved by Charlotte's powers,was weak through._

_Jenna smiles weakly at her daughter. "Charlotte if you used to much of the powers-it will kill you"answered Jenna._

_Ciara lended some of her powers to Charlotte knowing she was very weak. "Here, Let me help"answered Ciara her hands glowing into Charlotte's weak form._

_(4 days later) still no sign of Charlotte,jenna and Ciara._

_Jayden was getting irrated-pacing back and forth. "I won't forgive myself if something happens to charlotte"cried Jayden._

_(Suddenly lights appeared out of nowhere)_

_(Ciara and Charlotte appeared without Jenna) through. Even through Ciara and Charlotte healed Jenna-she didn't make it-died right in her daughter's arms._

_(Edward was already back two days ago)_

_Charlotte collapsed on the ground."Jenna"shouted Charlotte passing out on the floor._

_"Charlotte"shouted lauren caughting her niece._

_"What happen to jenna?"asked ronny._

_"Jenna she died in Charlotte's arms-after we healed her"answered Ciara falling into chair._


	24. Chapter 24

Life and Death:Part II

(Ciara and Charlotte) were in the medical bay area-for the past couple days.

(As for Ciara's birth parents) her parents were getting better.

It's been at least several days-since Lady Athena and Prince Julian were brought to the medical bay area.

(Dance Celebration) was still going on.

(Charlotte using so much power) her purple samurai-healed Jenna Scott.

(Jenna Scott) not surviving after her daughter healed the wounders covering her body. She died right in Charlotte's arms.

(Jayden worried about Charlotte who wasn't doing any good right now)

"Jayden! Jenna would want you to be happy"answered Mia.

Jayden at the dance celebration-after checking on his daughter-who is in a coma. He just nods his head-hears laughter.

(Ciara was worried about Charlotte) knowing what it's like to lose a parent. She is sitting in between her birth parents-and adopted siblings-meaning the space rangers.

"Charlotte is strong,she will make it"answered Adrian sitting with his team mates at one of the tables.

Samurai Rangers looked at Erica's team mates.

Kevin slams his fist against the table. "How do you know that Charlotte will make it?"yelled kevin angrily.

"Charlotte is all my brother has,since Jenna isn't alive anymore"answered Lauren standing there.

(Adrian,Erica,Josephine,Daisy and Lea) stood up.

"Charlotte is strong,she used most of her gift to heal us"yelled Lea.

"Charlotte could have chose not to heal us in the first place. She knows that healing anyone with a gift could do some damage"answered Josephine worried about her cousin.

(Charlotte suddenly had awaken from her coma state) walked out of the medical bay area.

"Ms. Scott! You can't walk out of here"shouted the nurse racing after Charlotte in a flash of lightening.

Charlotte ignores the nurse shouting at her.

Nurse slams her fist on the alarm button on the wall.

(Gym area where the celebration going on)

Alarms sounded throughout the gym.

Erica,Josephine,Adrian,Lea and Daisy raced out of the gym in a flash of lightening into the control room-followed by the others.

"What's wrong?"asked Lea

"What's going on?"asked Erica standing there.

(Charlotte is standing there) in her purple ranger form.

Mouths were wide open.

"Charlotte, Is that you?"asked Emily.

Charlotte suddenly snaps towards the former rangers and cadets standing there. "Don't come after me,it's for your own good"answered Charlotte about to walk out of the control room.

"Charlotte your still weak, where are you going?"asked Josephine who knows something is off with her cousin.

(Charlotte's ranger form) disappears revealing herself towards the former rangers. "I'm going back to KO-35 to save Jenna Scott"answered Charlotte.

"Charlotte, We know that Jenna is dead. You tried everything to save your mom"answered Lauren pointing it out to her niece.

Eyes glowing. "You don't think that I couldn't save Jenna,made sure was put into a statis chamber-when couldn't save her"snapped Charlotte.

(Space Rangers) stood there ground.

(Ciara stood her ground).

Erica team mates stood there ground.

"We are going with you"answered Daisy.

Charlotte shakes her head. "No! It's your duty to remain here on earth with your family members"answered Charlotte.


	25. Chapter 25

Saving Jenna

_"We are station on KO-35,besides we can't stay here on earth have a duty"answered Josephine._

_Charlotte gives josephine a look. "Doesn't matter if we are related to each other,have a duty here on earth. Why do you think were sent here to earth?"asked Charlotte._

_"We were never going to earth,was kidnapped and taking hostage"answered Lea._

_"Do you think who rescued you from the castle?"asked Ciara standing her ground._

_Derek is standing behind his twin. "Guys, Don't argue with Charlotte she already made up her mind,let it go for now"answered Derek Oliver._

_(On KO-35)_

_Jenna Scott was in a statis chamber-sleeping-from getting partly healed._

_Charlotte just didn't inform anyone-what she was going to do,she was going to save her mom._

_(Elders) stepping out of nowhere._

_"Charlotte,You are the chosen one to save those from death, the reason why you have the gift we have given you,chose carefully"answered one of the elders._

_Charlotte kneels down in front of the statis chambers. "Jenna"answered Charlotte kneeling down on the floor._

_(Jenna) eyes open-sitting up slowly from where she was resting,turns saw Charlotte kneeling down on the floor. "Charlotte! What are you doing?"asked Jenna._

_Charlotte turns towards the women who raised her. "The right thing,by saving you. It's what I was chosen to do"whispered Charlotte._

_Jenna had tears coming down her face. "Child,You do know if saving me,may destory or kill you?"asked Jenna._

_(Purple Samurai morpher) has many wonderful things it can do._

_Charlotte nods her head. "I want to thank you for raising me the right way. But it's my duty to save those"answered Charlotte._

_Jenna understands what Charlotte must do,goes back to sleep._

_(Back on earth) been over 2 weeks since Charlotte went back to KO-35 to save Jenna Scott._

_jayden,Jason,Josephine and Ciara were worried._

_"Do you think something went wrong?"asked Antonio drinking some water._

_"No! I would know"answered Ciara who walks into the living quarters that the samurai rangers were staying at spd academy in the mean time._

_Knocked on the doorway of the living quarters._

_"Who is that at the time of day?"asked kevin yawning a bit._

_Andrea was standing there. "Commander Sky Tate commands you come to the medical center right away"answered Andrea._

_(Samurai rangers) raced all the way to the medical center in 20 seconds._

_Jenna Scott was hugging her cousin-Jason Scott and his kids._

_"Where's Charlotte?"asked Mia._

_"Where's my daughter?"asked Jayden wondering why he didn't see his daughter._

_Jenna turns towards the other former rangers. "Jayden"answered Jenna._

_Jayden and Jenna are now hugging each other around the shoulders. _

_"Jenna"answered Jayden hugging his ex-girlfriend around the shoulders._

_"Where in the hell is my niece?"snapped Lauren standing there._

_Jenna steps back a little bit. "Charlotte is on KO-35- it was her choice to stay there in the meantime"answered Jenna._

_"Wait a minute we aren't ever going to see Charlotte again?"asked Emily._

_"Charlotte couldn't even make the journey back to earth due to her conditions she made when saving me"answered Jenna._

_Jayden crys into lauren shoulders. "I can't lose Charlotte,but I'm happy your here Jenna"answered jayden._

_(Lights glowing brightly in the medical bay area)_

_"What's with the bright lights?"asked leo_

_Two elders showed up out of the lights, with a young girl in between them._

_"Jayden and Jenna, We would like to introduce you to your daughter Charlotte"answered one of the elders._

_"This is the reason why Charlotte couldn't come to earth to begin with. She's so little"answered Mike pointing it out_

_Charlotte lost all of her memories-after saving this strange young women kneeling down to her level._

_One of the elders spoke out. "Charlotte lost her memories, so knowing you may caused some trouble towards you rangers. All Charlotte knows is that Jenna is the one who raised her since the death of her parents"answered one of the elders._

_Mouths wide open now._

_Author's Note:_

_Just a couple more chapters for this story_

_Yes! There might be a story for jenna life._


	26. Chapter 26

chapter 26:

It's been at least over 2 weeks now-since Charlotte was brought forward the samurai rangers at the dance celebration-she is age 4 years old now-with no memories. All she knowns right now birth parents left her.

Jayden and Jenna's relationship is going to be slow,I think-they aren't going to be married through-sorry.

(Samurai Rangers Headquarters) takening some time off right now.

Charlotte currently sleeping in Jayden's bedroom-because for some reason she trusts him more than his team mates.

Kevin not liking that fact Charlotte doesn't know anyone. "I really don't think it's a good idea to have Charlotte here"answered kevin.

"Kevin,Charlotte gave most of her gift to save Jenna from death"answered lauren giving the blue samurai ranger a look.

Kevin shrugs his shoulders at his team mates. "How do we even know if jenna will live that long? Charlotte was the one who has the purple samurai morpher to begin with"answered kevin pointing it out.

(Jenna watching) her daughter who was sleeping in Jayden's bedroom-since having nightmares at night.

Jayden coming out from Lauren's bedroom and Jenna's bedroom they share together now. "Jenna,What's going to happen to us?"asked Jayden probably already knowing the answer.

(Jenna not sure what to say to Jayden). "We need to tell the others"answered Jenna.

(Others were already in the sitting room) meaning the

Looked up when Jenna and Jayden appeared into the sitting room.

"Jenna has something to tell us"answered Jayden sitting down on a step.

Jenna looks the fellow samurai rangers. "Jayden and I aren't going to be a married to each other"answered Jenna.

"You are going to be a couple?"asked Mike.

Jenna shakes her head. "No! Kevin is right through"answered jenna.

Kevin looks at Jenna. "Right about what?"asked Kevin.

"I won't be here at the shiba house that long,charlotte had used most of her powers on me-than I was in statis pod"answered Jenna.

Kevin jumps up. "I was right you aren't staying here,what are you going to tell Charlotte that you left for good?"asked Kevin.

Jayden knows he can't keep jenna here at the shiba home. "Jenna,I'm not going to keep you here,it's your choice"answered Jayden not really wanting Jenna to leave.

Author's Note:

I'm thinking of writing a story of Jenna Scott's life-how Charlotte is involved with the samurai rangers,let me know what you guys think-there's going to be a few more chapters to this story.

Thanks.

"When are you leaving?"asked Emily.

Lauren Shiba is standing her ground. "No! I don't care you aren't leaving until Charlotte knows"snapped Lauren angrily.

Jenns sighs is thinking a moment.

(Samurai rangers not knowing that Charlotte can overheard everything going on).

Charlotte thinking a moment to herself. "I'm the reason why mommy is leaving daddy with his friends,I shouldn't have done it-wish was in a coma never waking up again"disappears in a flash of lightening.

(2 hours later) alarms sounded throught out the compound.

"Guys, We have a problem"yelled Lauren racing towards her brother.

Jayden turns towards his older sister. "Lauren what's wrong?"asked Jayden.

"Charlotte is missing,wasn't in your bedroom went to check on her. Jenna doesn't know about it-since she left already"cried lauren.

"We don't have the time to search for Charlotte right now"answered Kevin.

(Samurai rangers raced to the scene)


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Author's Note:Presquel to this story is called jenna Scott-read the story,thanks.

Just a couple more chapters for this time.

(Samurai rangers arrived to the scene)

(Charlotte was already there) at the scene not knowing there were others watching her.

"What is charlotte doing here?"asked kevin the blue samurai rangers.

jayden races towards his daughter-small form.

Bounced

"What in the world?"asked mike trying to get into the bubble.

"Why can't we get through?"asked emily

jayden watching Charlotte who was standing there now.

Lightening appeared out of nowhere-trapping the rangers-grounded to the trees surrounding them.

"Hey"shouted the samurai rangers.

"What the hell is going on?"shouted mike and kevin.

Charlotte steps out of the bubble-but she was acting different to the rangers. Stares at the samurai rangers.

"Charlotte come and let us go"begged mia.

Charlotte glares at the samurai rangers. "Why? My mommy is the reason she is leaving daddy again"answered Charlotte.

Samurai rangers now know that Charlotte overheard them talking.

"Honey! Jenna wanted to protect you sweetie"answered mike.

Charlotte looks at the samurai rangers. "I don't deserved to live"answered Charlotte.

Her form changing right in front of the others who came to the scene.


	28. Chapter 28

The Ending Comes To An End:Part I

Author's Note: Please read Jenna Scott's story-it is a presquel to A,B,C-Squads. Thanks! For those you love this story and reviewed,there might be a squel to this story-haven't decided it yet.

Samurai Rangers saw their friends arriving to the scene.

"Charlotte,Snap out of it"shouted Kevin,Taylor and Eric.

Charlotte stands her ground-eyes glowing purple.

Tommy and Jason back away from Charlotte-looked at her.

"Uh! Oh that's not good sign"answered Jason.

"What's not a good sign?"asked Mia.

"Eyes glowing"answered Tommy

(Lights appeared aboved Charlotte's form)

"Someone turned off the damn lights"shouted several voices.

"We would turned off the lights,we can't"shouted the cadets.

(Ciara slowly makes her way) towards Charlotte.

"Ciara,Wouldn't get close to Charlotte we already tried to get near"answered Emily pointing it out.

Ciara ignores the samurai rangers-steps into the bubble surrouding Charlotte-now grown tall form. "Charlotte for your own safety please come back into the light,Jenna wouldn't want you to die"answered Ciara.

(Charlotte getting flashes) in her mind-seeing Jenna saying goodbye to her. Tears coming down her face now,falls to the ground-bubble disappeared. "Jenna"answered Charlotte tears coming down her face.

(jayden raced towards his daughter)

Ciara stops him from getting any closer.

Charlotte slowly stands up now. "I want to go back home"answered Charlotte.

"Charlotte we can do that'answered Antonio.

Charlotte shakes her head. "Not at the academy"answered Charlotte.

"Ok,We are taking you home to the shiba headquarters"answered Kevin.

Shaking her head again.

"Charlotte,where do you want to go home too?"asked Riley.

Charlotte points to the sky above everyone's heads.

"You want to live in the sky?"Asked Taylor earhardt.

Ciara knows what Charlotte wants,she turns towards Andros,Zhane and karone. "Charlotte wants to go back to KO-35"answered Ciara.

Jayden puts his foot down."No! I can't lose you now"cried jayden.

Charlotte looks at the samurai rangers. "I never really belonged here to begin with,Jenna is gone for good she's not going to be coming back again. So,My place is on KO-35 where Jenna was from"answered Charlotte.

"Your being selfish,can't you think of anyone besides yourself"yelled Kevin angrily.

Charlotte had tears coming down her face. "You will be happy without having me here anyways"answered Charlotte.

(5 months later)

Samurai rangers were no longer a ranger team anymore.

Kevin went off to do his dream of swimming.

Mia went off to cooking school,ended up getting exspelled-only been there 1 week.

Mike and Emily gotten married to each other.

Jayden hasn't been the same since-Charlotte left,Antonio helping him out now.

(What they don't know is that Charlotte will be back) with two new people in her life now.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Jayden hasn't been the same since-Charlotte went back to K0-35 1 year ago.

Lauren,Antonio,Mia,Emily,Mentor Ji and Mike were worried about him.

Loud Noises

"What was that?"asked Lauren.

Jayden,Lauren and the other samurai rangers-minus kevin.

There sticking out of the doorway was a purple arrow.

pulling the arrow out of the doorway,there was a note attach to it.

"What does the note say?"asked Mike mouth full of food.

"Coming back"answered Lauren looking at her brother-jayden in the face.

"Whose coming back?"asked Mia.

"It's been over 5 months ago that Charlotte left for her home planet"answered Mike forgetting that Charlotte has been gone over 1 year ago.

"Also it's been over 1 year ago we haven't heard anything from Ciara,Andros,Karone and Zhane"answered Emily pointing it out.

(2 Days Ago)

Mia,lauren and Emily were shopping for groceries,overheard say something to someone, they turned just in time to hear screaming.

"Oh My God! Charlotte and Ciara is that you?"asked several voices.

"Riley! How have you been?"asked two other voices who were bodyguards for Ciara and Charlotte who were hiding.

Mia,Lauren and Emily glared at each other.

"We need to let Jayden know that Charlotte is back in town"answered Lauren calling jayden up who was with the other two boys at the pier.

(Jayden get's a call) from his sister. "Mike and Antonio,Lauren called saying that Charlotte is back in town. We need to get going"shouted jayden racing away in a flash of lightening.

Mike and Antonio racing after him in a hurry.

(15 minutes) to where Charlotte and Ciara were staying-in town-(Jason Scott)'s home.

"Charlotte,How is everything going on?"asked Theodore Scott beaming down at his cousin.

Charlotte sits down on the couch-yawns. "Tired,From traveling"answered Charlotte.

"Does anyone know you are here?"asked Amanda-whose 23 years old.

Ciara shakes her head. "We haven't told anyone-besides leaving an arrow at the samurai headquarters"answered Ciara smiling a bit to herself.

"Uncle Jason"shouted Charlotte slamming right into Jason-whose's cousins to Jenna Scott-who is no longer in the picture anymore.

Jason shocked in seeing his cousin's daughter hugging him around the waist. "Charlotte,What are you doing here?"asked Jason.

"Who are they?"asked Nicholas Oliver pointing to the two people who came with Ciara and Charlotte.

"Where is Andros,Karone and Zhane?"asked Tommy.

"They are back at home"answered Ciara.

"Meaning they let the two of you come by yourselves to earth?"asked Kimberly.

"No! Karone,Zhane and Andros actually are at the house they brought together, two doors down from this property"answered Ciara yawning a bit.

"Ciara where are your parents?"asked Kimberly.

"Lady Athena and Prince Julian are back on Ko-35 for safety reasons"answered Ciara.

"You are more than welcome to come to our home-since we are living with Andros"answered Charlotte.

(2 hours later)

Tommy,Kimberly,Jason and the Corbrett's were at the house,including Riley and some of their fellow cadets.

That's when Jayden,Mia,Emily,Mike,Antonio and Lauren showed up at the house.

Charlotte was sitting in the hot tub-of the home she and Ciara purchases-Andros,Zhane and karone would be their legal guardians while coming back to earth with their fiances.

(Ciara's) fiance named is Derek Oliver-his parents approving the relationship when he had moved to K0-35 as an exchange student to learn their language and living stats.

(Charlotte's) fiance is Logan Summers (Made up last name),he's related to Ciara.

"Young lady! Explain yourself"shouted several voices.

Charlotte slowly stands up from the pool with her fiance-standing up as well, she turns towards the people who were racing into the backyard.

Logan Summers looked at the strangers racing into the backyard. "Hey! You have no right to race into my fiance's home without being invited"shouted logan standing up near Charlotte.

None of the former samurai rangers know that Charlotte is engaged to Logan.

(Logan Summers) brothers lived at the house too.

(Francis,Ryan,Scott,Ian and Jasper) Summers standing up too.

"Is there a problem here?"asked Jasper summers.

"We heard that Charlotte and Ciara are back in town,heard it at the grocery store"answered lauren.

"Ciara and Charlotte do you want them to leave?"asked francis.

Ciara and Derek get out of the pool coming to aide Charlotte for support.

"Charlotte do you know these people?"asked Ryan Summers pointing to the former rangers.

Charlotte sits down on Logan Summers lap.

(Boys on the former samurai rangers) glared at each other in the face.

"You,What are you doing hugging my niece like that?"asked mike pointing to Logan.

"Niece"asked several voices.

Charlotte saids something to those who already know the answer to the question being asked. "Logan,Francis,Ryan,Jasper and Ian, Meet the samurai rangers,the red shirt happens to be my dad"answered Charlotte.

Glaring at Jayden Shiba.

"Charlotte who is this boy?"yelled Jayden angrily.

"I happen to be Charlotte's fiance"snapped Logan Summers.

"Fiance"shouted several angry voices.

"How?"asked Emily.

"I'm related to Ciara,live on K0-35 most of my life"answered Logan hugging Charlotte around the shoulders.

"Explain about the arrow?"asked lauren.

"Charlotte or Ciara why did you shoot an arrow at our home?"asked Mia.

"Our family members live here on earth,wanted them to be there for the ceremony"answered Ciara.

"What ceremony?"asked Anna Scott whose is married to Nicholas oliver.

"We are getting married"answered Ciara

Jayden,Mike,and Mia put their foot down.

"There is no way you are getting married"shouted Mike

"You are too young to get married at this age"answered Mia pointing.

Kimberly and Tommy looked at their family members.

"Hey! Don't tell our son he can't get married to Ciara"snapped Kimberly.

"Wait Derek is engaged to Ciara,since when?"asked Emily.

Derek Oliver arms folded across his chest. "Exchange student for the past 2 years"answered Derek.

Charlotte saids something to Jayden and Lauren shiba. "I may bare (Shiba) family last name-but that doesn't give you the right to ordered me around anymore. You lost that right-and the will too. Only people who have the right are my true members who I can count on being there for me"cried Charlotte heading into the house.

(Logan) and his brothers heading into the house too.

Ciara saids something too. "What Charlotte said too,anything you have to say to us in the future-have to deal with Andros,Karone and Zhane from now on-since they have legal guardianship of us from now on-until we getting married"answered Ciara walking away from the group.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Author's Note: Please read the presquel to this story-it's called Jenna Scott.

_Logan Summers is standing with his fiance-Charlotte Scott-who has taken her mother's maiden name._

_Charlotte is looking outside of her home-she had purchase with Ciara,Andros,Karone and Zhane a couple doors down from jason's home. "I don't understand,thought Jayden would be happy for his daughter she found someone to love"murmured Charlotte staring at the pool._

_Logan puts his arms around Charlotte's shoulders. "Charlotte you have my family and others who love you very much. Want you to be happy what choice make in the future"answered Logan._

_"Thanks, I should get going"answered Charlotte kissing logan on the forehead_

_Logan sighs to himself-knowing it was hard for his fiance to deal with the pain she has to go through. Right now he has to have a talk with a certain red ranger,especially for Charlotte's sake._

_(Jayden,Antonio,Mike,Mia,Lauren,Emily and Kevin) were at at the headquarters of the shiba home._

_Jayden was looking at some pictures he had taken of his daughter/sister before she was accepted into space partol delta academy. "Jenna! Wish you were here"whispered Jayden._

_Hears footsteps coming up the driveway._

_(Kevin was coming from the movies with Mia)_

_Logan Summers was standing there_

_"Is there a reason you are here on private property?"asked Kevin._

_"Kevin"shouted Emily and Mia glaring at the blue samurai ranger._

_"Here me out please"answered Logan._

_"Does Charlotte know you are here?"asked Lauren._

_Jayden frozed in hearing his daughter's name._

_"No! Charlotte doesn't know I came to see you rangers,please you have to make amends to my fiance"begged Logan._

_"Why should Jayden make amends with his daughter? She just disappears without telling anyone"snapped kevin angrily._

_Logan not sure what to tell the samurai rangers to change their minds of Charlotte. "Charlotte returned to KO-35-she didn't have a choice-the medical's here on earth are different then on the planet where jenna,andros,karone and zhane are from"snapped Logan angrily._

_"Medicanes"shouted several voices._

_Logan cell phones beeps. "Excused me please I have to take this call"answered logan walking away from the group._

_"Jayden! Maybe you should make amends with Charlotte"answered lauren glaring at her younger brother in the face._

_jayden knows deep down-he has to make amends with his daughter,or he might lose her for good._

_Logan comes racing into the yard-with his cell-phone in hand. "Antonio! Can I borrow you for a minute please?"asked Logan looking at the gold ranger._

_Antonio and Logan walked off for a minute._


	31. Chapter 31

Twist Of Time:Part I

_Antonio and Logan are talking away from the group._

_"Logan,something you wanted to talk about?"asked Antonio._

_Logan looks at Antonio. "I trust you then the other samurai rangers,gotten another call-that Charlotte,Riley,Derek and Erica were taken a few minutes ago"answered Logan worried about the safety of his fiance._

_Antonio frozed in fear. "Taken"shouted Antonio._

_(Jayden,Lauren,Mentor Ji,Emily,Mike and Kevin) overheard Antonio shouting something._

_"Taken"shouted Antonio _

_"Guys,what's wrong?"asked Emily racing towards Antonio who had fallen to the ground._

_"What did you do?"snapped kevin._

_Antonio turns towards his friends and team mates. "Charlotte,Riley,Derek and Erica were taken"answered Antonio._

_jayden almost collaspsed,he can't lose his only child again._

_(Samurai rangers) arrived to the scene_

_Too late_

_Standing there was the 4 kids who were missing_

_"Uh! Oh we are in trouble"murmured Mackenzie Sanders who had arrived to the scene_

_Saw the situation that one of her team mates was in_

_Casey Rhodes was holding onto a young girl-who looks like 5 years old._

_"Who are they?"asked Mike pointing to the 4 kids who were being held by their parents._

_"We don't understand what happen to our kids"cried Kimberly holding onto her two twins who are 6 years old right now_

_Derek and Erica Oliver waving towards the others._

_"Where's Riley and Charlotte?"asked Lauren._

_"Logan,I don't think you are going to be getting married to Charlotte anytime soon"answered Francis holding onto-Charlotte small form now_

_Logan stares at his fiance-small form he helds his arms out._

_Charlotte says one word."Daddy"shouted Charlotte burying her face into Logan's shoulders._

_jayden and the rest of the samurai rangers were shocked of seeing Charlotte called Logan daddy._

_"Daddy"cried Charlotte reaching for Jayden's form._

_Logan holding onto his fiance's form. "No"answered Logan not wanting to let Charlotte go to Jayden for comfort._

_Something strange happens to Charlotte who changes back into her normal form now._

_Mouths were wide open now_

_Charlotte notices she was being held by her fiance-Logan in his arms. "Is there a reason why your holding onto me logan?"asked Charlotte who curious._

_"Charlotte,Riley,Derek and Erica the four of you went missing-then came back several hours later-we found you like this"answered Cory Tate pointing it out._

_Charlotte sees that Derek and Erica were slowly changing back to their normal forms,only one not changing is Riley Morgan._

_Derek and Erica looked at Riley who had buried her face into Casey shoulders._

_"Why are we back to normal and riley hasn't changed back?"asked Erica._

_"We don't have the answers to that"answered Tommy._

_Charlotte felt something she turns around-slaps Logan across the face. "We are so over"shouted Charlotte angrily storming off away from Logan who is in shocked of the news given._

_"Charlotte,wait a minute can't we talk about this?"asked logan racing after his fiance._

_Jayden wasn't the only one watching the situation in hand._

_Charlotte hides behind Andros,Karone,Zhane and Jayden since they were standing near each other. "Get him away from me"yelled Charlotte._

_Andros kneels down to Charlotte level-eye to eye._

_Charlotte looks at Andros in the eye_

_Andros stands up now. "Something is wrong"answered Andros._


	32. Chapter 32

Twist Of Time:Part II

_Andros stood up now. "Something is wrong"answered Andros._

_Logan Summers wasn't allowed anywhere near Charlotte-who wouldn't go near him. "Charlotte, can't we talk about this?"asked Logan trying to take a step closer to Charlotte._

_Charlotte hiding behind Andros for protection._

_Jayden knows something is wrong with his daughter-after she was changed into a young girl and change back to normal a few seconds ago. "Charlotte, Do you remember who we are?"asked Jayden kneeling down to his daughter's level._

_Charlotte wraps her arms around Jayden's waist. "I'm so sorry"cried Charlotte into Jayden's shoulders this time._

_Jayden takes Charlotte in his arms. _

_Charlotte falls asleep in her father's arms._

_Jayden looks at Andros,Karone,jason and Zhane in the face, nods his head towards them standing there._

_"Go ahead we will know if something goes wrong,Ciara it's ok to go with the rookies"answered Zhane._

_Ciara leaves with jayden,Mike,and the rest of the samurai rangers._

_(Casey Rhodes was holding onto) Riley who was asleep on his shoulders-she's now 5 years old,looks at his friends and former rangers. "Help"whispered Casey._

_"Casey,Let me have our daughter"answered Kai holding out his arms out to get to Riley._

_Casey not sure what to do._

_Once Riley was in kai's arms-she screamed and kicked at her father. "NO"shouted Riley punching Kai in the face._

_Kendrix looks at her husband. "Kai,Maybe it's best that Casey raises Riley for now"answered Kendrix._

_Kai shakes his head. "No! Riley is our daughter"answered kai._

_Lily is standing there-yanks Riley out of Kai's arms. "Riley doesn't want to be with you right now"snapped Lily._


	33. Chapter 33

Twist Of Time:Part III

_Charlotte Scott-Shiba was having an arguement with Logan Summers._

_"Charlotte,Come on let's talk about this"said logan_

_Charlotte is leaning against her older brothers-Hunter,Blake,Andros,Bridge,Justin,Zhane and her dad-jayden for support-she is still very weak. "What's there to talk about?"asked Charlotte._

_"Please tell me what I did wrong?"asked logan begging for an answer_

_Charlotte stands up now. "Get out"shouted Charlotte._

_Jayden races towards his daughter,gathers Charlotte in his arms._

_"Logan,Give Charlotte some time to rest"answered Zhane standing there,_

_Charlotte starts to pull away from Jayden,falls to the ground screaming. "NO"cried Charlotte._

_"Charlotte,What's wrong?"asked Blake._

_Riley is with Casey at the jungle fury headquarters,since she's refusing to see her parents._

_Theo,Dominick,Camille,Lily,Fran and RJ-he understands what's going on._

_"Casey,Did you really have to bring a kid here to our headquarters?"asked Theo him not knowing that Riley morgan is a child now._

_Lily was friends with Riley-that was before she had changed into a child to begin with._

_Casey is holding onto his girlfriend's tiny form. "Theo! I brought Riley Morgan here to our headquarters-because my girlfriend is refusing her parents. For some reason Riley never changed back like Derek,Erica and charlotte did"snapped Casey._

_Riley tugs on Casey's shirt._

_Casey looks down to Riley. "Riley do you want something?"asked Casey_

_Riley nods her head. "I'm hungry"whinned Riley into Casey face._

_Lily smile at bit to herself. "Riley,Why don't I make you a sandwiche is that ok?"asked Lily._

_Riley nods her head_

_(At the scene) where Charlotte is screaming_

_"Charlotte,Tell us what's wrong"said Xander_

_"Guys,Don't get close to Charlotte don't want to get blasted at"answered dustin who remembers what's it like to get blasted._

_Charlotte starts to changed again._

_"Oh no not again"groaned the male rangers-minus Jayden and andros through._

_Charlotte starts to changed into a 6 years old now-she stares at the strangers before. "Where's my mommy"screamed Charlotte._

_Male rangers looked at each other not sure what to say to Charlotte._

_Logan Summers kneels down to Charlotte. "Charlotte,I'm sorry but"said Logan_

_Logan was carried away from the scene by this brothers._


	34. Chapter 34

A Time To Heal: Part I

_Male rangers now have to deal with a 6 year Charlotte Scott who is staring at them._

_Minus Jayden,Antonio and Andros who didn't groaned when their friends did._

_Logan was carried off by his siblings-never gotten to tell his girlfriend where her mom was._

_Charlotte is staring at open air-in her bedroom where she was after throwing a tantrum. "Mommy"cried Charlotte rolling into a ball-hiding in her closet._

_Male rangers left Jayden to deal with the situation._

_"Good luck! Your going to need it"shouted Connor leaving the house._

_"Call us if you need help"shouted Dustin_

_Jayden is sitting in the kitchen thinking of what to do right now. How is he going to explain to his daughter Charlotte who is 6 years old right now-that her mom-Jenna Scott isn't in the picture anymore._

_"Jayden,Give Charlotte some time she might just forget that Jenna was in her life"answered kevin the blue samurai ranger pointed out._

_Seeing none of the samurai rangers left the house._

_"We might as well go to bed,it's late"answered Mia pointing to the clock on the counter._

_All of them going separate ways._

_Jayden makes his way towards-Charlotte's bedroom._

_Charlotte had fallen asleep on the floor in the closet._

_Jayden slowly walks into his daughter's bedroom-sees a foot sticking out of the closet. Sighs to himself-opens the closet-finds Charlotte fast asleep on the floor._

_Charlotte whimpers in her sleep. "Mommy"cried Charlotte._

_jayden gently scooped Charlotte off the floor and puts her down on the bed,kisses the head. Walks towards his bedroom to get some sleep._

_1 hour later, Charlotte had awaken up due to a nightmare. Slowly makes her way towards one of the bedrooms._

_Jayden was fast asleep-felt the bed move a bit,slowly sits up a bit sees Charlotte climb onto the bed-with her blanket._

_Charlotte shifts a bit on the bed-with her blanket and lays down._

_Jayden smiles to himself-even through he was still half asleep,covers Charlotte with her blanket._


	35. Chapter 35

A Time To Heal:Part II

_It's still has been at least over 3 days since Charlotte Shiba-Scott is 6 years old._

_Jayden been trying to tell Charlotte that Jenna wasn't coming back forever._

_"Jayden,You will have to tell Charlotte sooner or later"answered Kevin the blue samurai ranger pointing it out._

_Charlotte races into the yard._

_"Charlotte get back here"shouted Mike hurrying after Charlotte._

_Charlotte laughs a bit,shakes her head_

_"Charlotte,You don't want to get your clothes dirty"answered Mia._

_Suddenly Charlotte stops a moment-races out of the yard-towards the entrance of the doorway to the path of the driveway._

_"Stop"shouted Mia,Mike and Emily at once-racing after Charlotte in a flash of lightening._

_Jayden,Antonio who comes out of nowhere and Kevin raced after Charlotte who had disappeared off the property like 2 seconds later._

_"Charlotte, Stop"shouted Mike._

_"You don't want a spanking"shouted Kevin him getting looks from the girls._

_Jayden races after Charlotte-he's been protective of her-since being 6 years old again._

_(Finally coming to the scene) that Charlotte was at._

_"Charlotte you can't run away like that"answered Emily._

_"You could have gotten hurt"answered Mia._

_Charlotte still not paying attention to the samurai rangers standing there at the scene._

_Bright lights appeared-surrounding Charlotte's small form._

_"Not again"groaned Kevin_

_Suddenly Charlotte was now standing there in her normal form-13 years old._

_Jayden Shiba stands there._

_Charlotte turns around-sees the samurai rangers standing there. "Who are you?"asked Charlotte._

_"Charlotte! You don't know who we are?"asked Mike_

_Charlotte sightly turns away from the rangers walks towards the beach area,sees that something is off._

_"Charlotte! No"shouted Jayden who watched his daughter raced into the water._

_"Guys! We have to do something"said Emily racing into the end of the sandy beach._

_"I'm going after my daughter"answered Jayden._

_"Jayden,You don't have too look"answered kevin pointing to the scene._

_(Charlotte calls out a symbol power) _

_"Symbol Power Heal"shouted Charlotte kneeling down to an injured dolphin who was near the shallow end of the water._

_"Charlotte! We came as fast we could"shouted several voices._

_Samurai Rangers turned towards the voices racing towards the water._

_Francis,Ryan and Issac Summers brothers to Logan Summers knew about the break up with Charlotte._

_Ciara came racing with Derek following her._

_"Charlotte! Are you?"asked Ciara hugging Charlotte around the shoulders._

_Charlotte nods her head-points towards the injured dolphin. "Can you help her?"asked Charlotte._

_Jayden,Emily,Mia,Mike,Kevin and Antonio watched the scene in front of them._

_Francis Summers kneels down to the dolphin who was injured,since he works at seaworld. "I better call for backup-she's hurt"answered Francis calling for backup to bring medical supplies to the scene._

_Charlotte was standing outside of the water now-watching the scene. _

_Jayden slowly walks towards his daughter who is standing in her normal form. "Charlotte,Come on let's get you back home"answered Jayden whose still worried about the safety of his daughter._

_Charlotte backs away from Jayden Shiba. "Don't touch me! Your standing on private property"answered Charlotte pointing to a mansion not far from the beach-they were standing on._

_"Charlotte what do you mean private property?"asked Mia._

_"You rookies don't see other strangers or people standing on the beach,since it's belongs to us"answered Derek Oliver standing there with his fiance-Ciara Summers._

_Mouths were wide open now_

_"Derek you live in that house by yourself?"asked Emily pointing to the huge house._

_"Actually! That mansion your pointing at belongs to Ciara,Andros,Karone and Zhane"answered Derek standing there._

_"Also belongs to Charlotte since she owns the property to begin with"answered Kimberly Hart Oliver standing there with her son-Derek who was watching the scene._

_Charlotte felt something was still off with the dolphin she turns towards francis summers. "Francis! Do you think she might be pregnant is to injured to give birth?"asked Charlotte._

_(several hours later)_

_Dolphin was taken to sea world to get look at._

_Charlotte used some of her healing powers to healed what she could on the dolphin._


	36. Chapter 36

A Time To Heal:Part III  
_It's been at least 2 days since the injured dolphin was brought to seaworld._

_Charlotte really wanted to visited the dolphin to see how she was doing._

_"Charlotte,You really need to rest some more"answered Mia putting some food on the table in the kitchen._

_Charlotte sits there staring at everyone in the face,she slowly get's up from where was sitting on the table._

_"Charlotte,Where are you going?"asked Mike the green samurai ranger_

_Jayden was talking to Mentor Ji about something_

_Charlotte walks outside on the property of the Shiba home._

_"Charlotte! Wait a minute you can't walk away from us we need to know where your going at all times"answered kevin the blue samurai ranger_

_Charlotte felt something wrong,she screams. "No! No"cried Charlotte _

_Jayden hears Charlotte's screams-he races towards his daughter who was holding onto to something._

_"Charlotte,Let's get you inside"answered Emily trying to help Charlotte back inside the house._

_Charlotte knows something is wrong with the dolphin races again off the driveway towards the entrance of the house._

_"Charlotte"shouted several voices_

_"Not again"groaned several voices_

_(Charlotte races towards seaworld) slams into Francis Summers who was coming from checking on the injured dolphin.  
"Charlotte! What's wrong?"asked Logan Summers who was helping his brothers out at the seaworld._

_Charlotte turns toward Francis Summers. "Something is wrong with the female dolphin we rescued two days ago. I felt something is wrong with her"answered Charlotte._

_"I just came back from checking on Iris"answered Francis._

_Charlotte shakes her head at Francis. "Please just trust me on this"begged Charlotte._

_Logan looks at his older brother. "Francis! Charlotte wouldn't make something up like this"answered Logan._

_(By the time jayden,Kevin,mike,emily,mia and antonio came to seaworld)_

_Came just in time to see Charlotte sitting by the injured dolphin._

_"Charlotte! What do you think your doing?"asked Kevin._

_"Why didn't you say something about wanting to see the female dolphin? We would have taken you to see it"exclaimed Emily._

_Charlotte looks at Francis whose in the water. "Something is wrong with Iris, I can feel it"answered Charlotte standing up now._

_Iris the dolphin looks at Charlotte for comfort._

_Charlotte saids something to Francis. "I can help if I'm in the water with Iris"answered Charlotte._

_"Charlotte! There's no way your going into the water"answered Mike,Kevin and Mia at once._

_Too late-Charlotte drives into the water-swims to Iris._


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

_Charlotte was already in the water with Iris the injured dolphin that she had rescued 3 days ago with Francis Summers._

_Jayden Shiba was about to go after his daughter._

_Charlotte dives into the water-swimming towards Iris the female dolphin_

_"Charlotte,Has been in the water forever"answered Mia who was getting worried._

_Logan and Francis were sitting by the water_

_"Something is terribly wrong"answered Emily_

_Charlotte used a symbol spell to used under water_

_Iris the female dolphin looks at Charlotte in the eye._

_Charlotte feels that something is wrong with Iris,she swims to the surface. Slowly climbs out of the water-with the help from Logan._

_"Charlotte you were under the water for a very long time"answered Mike pointing it out._

_Charlotte was wrapped around a towel-Jayden ended up holding onto his daughter's wet shaking form. "Iris! Is pregnant with twins-she might not make it"answered Charlotte._

_Bright Lights appeared again._

_Charlotte was back again in a 4 years form _

_"Not again"groaned several voices_

_Jayden was holding onto his daughter's small form now. "We better get Charlotte home now"answered Jayden._

_Charlotte kicking Jayden in the stomach. "I want mommy"cried Charlotte._

_(1 hour later) back the shiba headquarters._

_Jayden just put Charlotte down for a nap-inside his bedroom-seeing she's 4 years old right now._

_Had put some locks on certain things in the house._

_Jayden goes outside of the house-sits on the steps. "Jenna! Wish you were here to help me"begged jayden not knowing what to do with a 4 year old daughter._

_Mentor Ji sits down by Jayden-he already knows what's going on with Charlotte."Jayden"said Mentor Ji._

_Jayden looks up at his mentor Ji that raised him since the death of first red samurai ranger that died in battle. "Mentor Ji! Did I do something wrong,reason I'm getting punished for my daughter?"asked Jayden._

_Mentor Ji thinking a moment. "Jayden! I don't think you did anything wrong,it's just going to take some time for our Charlotte to be back to normal again"answered Mentor Ji._


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

_Jayden awakes up during the night,when hearing Charlotte whimpering in her sleep. He groans,slowly makes his way towards his daughter's connected bedroom to his bathroom._

_Charlotte whimpers in her sleep. "Mommy"whispered Charlotte back into her normal self again._

_This has been going on every other week-where Charlotte is back to normal then again 6 years old._

_Jayden sees his daughter sucking on her finger. _

_Charlotte sits up suddenly-slowly makes her way out of the bedroom she was in sleeping. Slowly making her way past the others bedrooms at the Shiba Headquarters._

_Jayden follows Charlotte down the hallway_

_Mike ends up bumping into Jayden on the way. "Why are you up this early?"asked Mike_

_Jayden whispers to Mike. "Charlotte"answered Jayden._

_Mike and Jayden watched Charlotte head towards the dojo-outside area of the property._

_Charlotte sits down outside on the dojo-not noticing she is being watched by Mike and Jayden inside the house._

_"What are you the two of you doing up so early?"asked Mentor Ji giving Mike and Jayden a look._

_Mike points outside. "we followed charlotte,who is outside"answered mike._

_Now the 3 of them watched-Charlotte who is just sitting there staring at empty space._

_Mike yawns. "I'm going back to bed,later"answered mike disappearing down to his bedroom._

_Mentor Ji and Jayden looked at each other._

_Jayden doesn't know what to do with Charlotte. _

_Mentor Ji looks at Jayden. "Jayden! It will take some patient and time"answered Mentor Ji going back to his bedroom to get some sleep._

_Jayden looks outside-just in time to see Charlotte slowly walk towards the entrance of the driveway. He couldn't lose his daughter again,not in the state she was in,even if she was normal right now. Doesn't want to take any chances of something happening again. "Charlotte"answered jayden._

_Charlotte whispers something towards the entrance of the doorway. "Those who aren't worthy to become protecters aren't welcome on this scared grounds. Those who chosen to become protectors are allowed to enter"whispered Charlotte._

_Suddenly there was a loud boom noise_

_Jayden was thrown across the driveway_

_Footsteps coming in all different locations of the house._

_"Jayden! Are you ok?"asked Emily racing towards her team mates and friend._

_Jayden sits up slowly. "Charlotte"answered Jayden_

_Charlotte had blacked out-after being slammed into a tree after putting more protection on the gate way._

_"Charlotte! She's injured"answered Mia_

_(1 hour later)_

_Charlotte wince a bit-notices she's not in her bedroom,but somewhere else._

_"Guys! She's awake"shouted Mia_

_Racing footsteps coming into the bedroom_

_"Charlotte,How are you feeling?"asked Emily_

_Charlotte looks at the samurai rangers,notices that Jayden isn't too happy."Sore"answered Charlotte_

_Jayden looks at Charlotte. "Charlotte what were you doing?"snapped Jayden angrily._

_Charlotte starts to whimper-doesn't want to be yelled at._

_"Jayden"answered Mike giving Jayden an angry look in the face_

_Jayden doesn't know what to do with Charlotte right now,he could have lost her. "I think it's best you go back to Jason Scott permantly, can't deal with this right now"snapped Jayden walking out of his bedroom since that's where Charlotte was currently resting since the blasts._

_Charlotte shifts a bit-slowly makes her way towards the doorway._

_"Charlotte! Wait a minute you can't leave right now. Your still injured"answered Mia,Emily,Antonio,Mentor Ji and Mike said at once._

_Charlotte shakes her head. "Doesn't matter-he clearly just told me doesn't want me here. Besides I was only protectioning your home-by putting a stronger symbol spell on the entrance-so no danger could harm my family"answered Charlotte tears coming down her face._

_None of them knew that Jayden heard everything,he felt bad the way just treated his only daughter._

_Knocked on the doorway._

_"That shall be my ride home"answered Charlotte walking towards the doorway._


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

_"That shall be my ride"answered Charlotte leaving the headquarters of the shiba house._

_Jayden watches his daughter leaves,without saying goodbye to him._

_His friends and team mates weren't too happy with him right now._

_"jayden! How could you be so hard on Charlotte? You could have waited to hear what she was doing"exclaimed Mia._

_"The way you just treated Charlotte right now,she may not want anything to do with you"answered Mike._

_(Charlotte actually didn't go back to Jason's home,knowing he was away with Tommy on a business trip,went to Andros-the red space ranger-stayed with him)_

_Andros holding onto Charlotte's shaking form. "He didn't want me there anymore"cried Charlotte._

_Andros wasn't the only male ranger that wasn't happy with Jayden Shiba right now._

_(Racing footsteps hurrying into the house)_

_"What's the problem?"asked Mack Hartford-red operation overdrive ranger_

_"What's the rush?"asked Xander Bly-green mystic force ranger_

_"Do we have to hit someone or something?"asked Dustin Brookes_

_Justin Stewart already knows what's going on with Charlotte. "Guys! Be quiet-Charlotte is resting upstairs"answered Justin._

_"Wait a minute,thought Charlotte was staying with Jayden?"asked Lily-the yellow jungle fury ranger._

_Karone and Zhane also know the information before the others-since they were there-when Charlotte had arrived at their home,two doors down from Jason's home._

_"Charlotte was staying at Jayden's,but he doesn't want his daughter at the home anymore"answered Zhane arms across his chest._

_"Apparently,Charlotte was in a trance like state-had put some protection spells on the entrance of the samurai's home. Boom! All of the rookies came racing towards the scene-Jayden well he just snapped"answered Andros who comes downstairs sits down on chair._

_"Andros! How's Charlotte?"asked Leo Cobrett who was curious._

_Andros looks at some of the red rangers,shakes his head. "Charlotte isn't doing very well now,not after Jayden told her to stay with Jason permantely"answered Andros._

_Male Rangers were furious_

_"We need to do something"exclaimed several voices._

_"Guys! Charlotte may not want you to get into this situation,knowing our dad he will know what happen in a few more days"answered Anna Scott standing there._

_(4 days later)_

_Jayden arrives at Jason's home-not knowing that Charlotte wasn't there to begin with._

_Knocked on the doorway._

_Door opens-standing there was Anna Scott and her fiance-Nicholas Oliver._

_"Oh! It's you"answered Anna Scott_

_Jayden shifts a bit. "Just wondering if I could see Charlotte?"asked Jayden_

_Voice saids something to Anna_

_"Anna! Whose at the door?"asked a voice_

_"Jason! Just the dumb red rookie samurai ranger"shouted Anna angrily_

_Jason slowly makes his way towards the front doorway of the house-glares at Jayden."Charlotte isn't here"answered Jason._

_(Noticed that the rest of the samurai rangers) were standing a couple feet from Jayden._

_"Do you know when Charlotte will be home?"asked Mia_

_Jason looks at the rookies. "You rookies don't get it-Charlotte hasn't been at the house for several days,I been on a business trip 2 weeks ago-gotten back yesterday"answered Jason._

_"Ok,If Charlotte hasn't been here at the house,where has she been staying at?"asked Kevin._

_"My cousin has been staying with Uncle Andros two doors down,but you aren't going to be allowed anywhere near Charlotte"answered Nicholas Oliver._

_"What do you mean?"asked Emily._

_"Uncle Andros,Uncle Dustin,Uncle Jason,Uncle Justin,Uncle Zhane,Hunter,Blake and Karone have custody of Charlotte Scott"answered Nicholas_

_Mouths were wide open now._


End file.
